La magie des fêtes
by QueenDescendant
Summary: [AU] : Pas de Forêt Enchantée. Emma, célibataire sans enfant, est médecin au MGH de Boston. Une nuit, elle fait la connaissance du capitaine de police Regina Mills, veuve éplorée qui s'est juré de ne plus jamais aimer... L'amour les foudroie sur place, mais seront-elles prêtes à l'accepter? Pour le savoir, une seule solution...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une BONNE et HEUREUSE nouvelle ANNÉE ! Que tous vos rêves se réalisent, que votre santé soit bonne et que toutes vos entreprises soient couronnées de succès!**

 **Ensuite, voici ce qui devait être un court OS, mais qui s'est finalement transformé en mini fic (environ 3, voire 4 chapitres) après découpage. En effet, cet "OS" faisant finalement plus de 40 pages, j'ai décidé de le poster en plusieurs fois...**

 **Il ne tient donc qu'à vous d'avoir plus ou moins rapidement la suite. Après tout, même si cette petite histoire débute au moment des fêtes de l'année (restons dans le thème du moment), je peux la poster au rythme qui me plait... Et non ce n'est pas du chantage, juste une constatation...**

 **Bref voici quelques précisions sur cette histoire : C'est un AU qui prend place dans notre monde et où aucun des personnages ne vient de la forêt Enchantée. Dans cette histoire, Zelena est la petite sœur de Regina, et non l'inverse. Emma n'est pas la mère biologique d'Henry. Voilà, je crois que c'est l'essentiel...**

 **J'espère donc que cela vous plaira et que ce début vous donnera envie d'en lire plus...**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et espère vous retrouver très vite lorsque vous arriverez à la fin de ce premier chapitre...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

Épuisée, Emma arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital en mode zombie. Elle avait enchaîné les gardes en cette période de fête et sentait la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules dans une chape de plomb. Mais elle était la seule parmi ses collègues à être célibataire et à ne pas avoir d'enfants, alors elle avait accepté de bon cœur d'assurer l'intérim. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y ait autant de travail. Ça avait commencé par un accident de la circulation, voiture contre camion. Le chauffeur du 33 tonnes, qui s'était endormi au volant, s'en sortait sans une égratignure, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la famille qui se trouvait dans l'autre véhicule.

Emma avait passé des heures à passer de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle soit certaine qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous. Le père de famille avait une commotion cérébrale, mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, la mère s'en tirait avec une fracture à la jambe gauche et un poumon perforé. Leur fils de 10 ans, avait eu le thorax enfoncé par le choc, mais là encore, il s'en remettrait après quelques mois de rééducation. Quant à leur petite fille de 3 ans, elle avait été partiellement protégée par son siège-auto et n'avait eu que quelques coupures superficielles aux visages.

« J'espère que ce chauffard ira moisir en prison » grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

Une fois la petite famille sauvée, elle avait été appelée pour s'occuper d'une bande de jeunes qui avaient un peut trop fait la fête et avaient décidé que se défier à marcher sur un pont était une bonne idée. L'un d'eux avait évidemment basculé et se retrouvait à présent dans le coma. Ensuite, il y avait eu ce petit garçon qui avait fait une réaction allergique, puis ce vieil homme qui avait fait un AVC, et pour finir, un bébé qui avait brusquement cessé de respirer sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Emma avait réussi à le réanimer et ses constantes étaient redevenues bonnes. Mais par précaution, elle avait décidé de le garder en observation, craignant que cela ne se reproduise.

Sa garde était terminée depuis deux bonnes heures, mais sa remplaçante n'avait pas encore daigné se montrer, et elle commençait à désespérer. Sa conscience professionnelle lui interdisait de quitter l'hôpital sans la présence d'un titulaire. Il y avait bien quelques internes, mais elle préférait ne pas les laisser sans surveillance, craignant une catastrophe. Surtout quand elle songeait aux irresponsables qu'elle devait former. Entre Killian Jones, un séducteur qui s'était mis en tête de la mettre dans son lit, Neal Cassidy, un homme arrogant et sûr de lui qui ne supportait pas de recevoir d'ordres d'une femme, et Robin de Locksley, un type insipide qui paraissait plus à son aise dans la nature que dans un hôpital et qui détestait soigner les malades, à se demander pourquoi il avait choisi de devenir médecin, elle était servie.

« Je te préviens Zelena, si tu n'arrives pas dans la minute qui suit, je ferais de ta vie un enfer » grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de son bureau.

Zelena et Robin étaient amants, ce qu'elle désapprouvait puisque Robin était marié et père de famille, mais c'était leur problème après tout. Personnellement, elle ne comprenait pas ce que son amie trouvait à cet idiot, et le lui avait fait savoir. Zelena avait ri avant de lui expliquer qu'il était un excellent amant, et que c'était la seule chose qu'elle lui demandait. Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, et elle sauta sur ses pieds, sentant la colère l'envahir. Si le retard de Zelena était dû à ce qu'elle pensait, ces deux-là allaient l'entendre. Emma était peut-être cool, mais elle était aussi chef de service, et elle pouvait sévir lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et cette fois, elle ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Qu'ils couchent ensemble en dehors de l'hôpital, c'était leur problème, mais si jamais elle découvrait qu'ils s'envoyaient également en l'air dans le service, ça allait barder.

« Si je les chope en pleine action, ils vont m'entendre ! » gronda-t-elle furieusement en traversant à nouveau les couloirs au pas de charge.

Et elle savait exactement où aller. Dans l'aile en rénovation de l'hôpital. Elle savait que c'était là-bas que tous les couples illégitimes, tous services de l'hôpital confondus, se retrouvaient pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Et quand des gémissements sonores lui parvinrent, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Ulcérée, elle repoussa sans ménagement le rideau d'un box et découvrir Zelena, penchée en avant alors que Robin la baisait sauvagement par derrière, leur tirant à tous deux des cris rauques.

« Non mais je peux savoir où vous vous croyez ? » gronda Emma en les foudroyant du regard.

« Emma ? Que fais-tu là ? » s'écria Zelena, la panique se faisant entendre dans sa voix alors qu'ils se rhabillaient maladroitement.

« Pour qui te prends-tu à nous interrompre comme ça ? » l'attaqua Robin, visiblement furieux de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout de sa jouissance.

« Pour qui je me prends ? Pour votre chef de service ! » gronda Emma, le visage dur et colérique « Vous devriez tous les deux êtres en train de faire vos rondes à l'heure qu'il est ! Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Votre comportement scandaleux et non professionnel ne restera pas sans conséquences » les avertit-elle avant de faire demi-tour, indifférente aux suppliques de Zelena.

« Emma, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça… » l'implora Zelena en lui courant après.

« Je t'avais prévenue Zelena. Tu aurais dû prendre ton service il y a trois heures. Au lieu de cela, je te retrouve à te faire trousser par ce connard ! » cracha rageusement Emma en fonçant vers son bureau.

« Emma, c'est la nuit de noël, tu as dû avoir une garde tranquille… » tenta Zelena, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était en tort.

« Tranquille ? J'ai sauvé in extrémis une famille entière victime d'un accident de voiture, j'ai un jeune dans le coma qui est tombé d'un pont, un petit garçon qui a fait une réaction allergique et un bébé qui enchaîne les arrêts cardiaques sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, et tu appelles ça une garde tranquille ? » aboya Emma en foudroyant son amie du regard.

« Je suis désolée Emma… » souffla Zelena en baissant honteusement le regard.

« Crois-moi, tu vas vraiment l'être. A partir de demain, tu es affectée à l'équipe de nuit et Robin sera dans l'équipe de jour. Vous aurez tous les deux un avertissement dans votre dossier, et si jamais j'apprends que vous continuez vos escapades crapuleuses dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, vous serez renvoyés, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » l'avertit Emma en la fixant durement.

« Tu as été limpide » soupira Zelena en se dandinant comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de mettre un terme à ta liaison avec lui, il finira par t'attirer de graves ennuis Lena. Tu es titulaire et pas lui. Si jamais votre liaison venait à se savoir, c'est toi qui serait pointée du doigt et qui serait susceptible d'être renvoyée. Tu mérites mieux qu'un homme qui trompe sa femme à la première occasion » soupira Emma en se calmant enfin.

« Je sais, mais depuis le départ de Graham, je… » soupira Zelena en luttant contre ses larmes.

« Il voulait que tu l'accompagnes Lena. S'il te manque tant que ça, arrêtes de te conduire comme une imbécile et va le rejoindre. New-York n'est pas si loin » l'encouragea Emma en venant passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et s'il avait refait sa vie ? Et s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'affola Zelena, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant d'horreur et de jalousie.

« Graham est comme toi Lena. Il y a des chances pour qu'il se soit jeté à la tête d'une écervelée pour la sauter comme toi avec Robin, mais si tu lui reviens, il la laissera tomber sans remords pour reprendre votre histoire là où sa mutation l'a stoppée » affirma Emma en soufflant devant le comportement de ses amis.

Elle les adorait, mais franchement, ils la rendaient dingue par moment. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle les avait présentés l'un à l'autre, mais étaient aussi très têtus, et ils avaient tous les deux campés sur leurs positions jusqu'au départ de Graham. Et à présent, ils étaient tous les deux malheureux, sans qu'aucun n'ose faire le premier pas qui pourrait tout arranger.

« Merci Emma, et pour me faire pardonner, je prends ta garde demain soir, tu pourras te reposer comme ça » sourit Zelena en serrant la belle blonde dans ses bras.

Emma et elle s'étaient rencontrées en fac de médecine, et une amitié improbable les avait très vite unies. Zelena aimait faire la fête et détestait étudier alors qu'au contraire, Emma était une bosseuse qui ne jurait que par ses études qu'elle réussissait brillement d'ailleurs. Zelena avait fini par apprendre qu'Emma avait été abandonnée à la naissance et avait été ballottée de famille en famille sans jamais trouver quiconque qui veuille la garder plus de quelques semaines. La belle blonde ne devait sa réussite qu'à elle-même et avait tout donné pour s'en sortir et se construire une vie dont elle pourrait être fière. Et à 28 ans, elle était au sommet de sa carrière de médecin en étant une des plus jeunes chefs de service jamais nommée dans cet hôpital. Mais Emma le méritait et était aimée de tous le personnel.

Et avec honte, Zelena songea que beaucoup abusait un peu trop de la gentillesse d'Emma, elle la première. Pourtant, Emma ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, preuve en était la crise qu'elle venait de lui faire. Emma avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, et elle était consciente qu'un autre chef de service se serait montré bien moins clément qu'Emma avec Robin et elle.

« Puisque ton amant ne daigne pas m'obéir et venir comme je le lui ai demandé, l'avertissement se transforme en blâme. Il en assumera les conséquences. De plus j'ai reçu plusieurs plaintes de patients dont il a la charge et qu'il n'est pas allé voir. J'ai transmis au conseil de l'ordre des médecins » la prévint Emma en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Que risque-t-il ? » demanda Zelena en comprenant ce qu'Emma tentait de lui faire comprendre en disant que Robin allait lui attirer des ennuis.

Zelena était un bon médecin à la carrière sans fautes. Jusqu'à présent. Mais son aventure avec Robin risquait de tout gâcher. Emma avait raison, elle devait rompre avant que tout cela ne la dépasse. Et puis elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Graham s'il apprenait qu'elle avait pris un amant peu après leur séparation. Elle avait agi par dépit et chagrin, mais cela risquait de compromettre à jamais une éventuelle réconciliation avec Graham. Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur troisième année de médecine, et Zelena avait toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient par se marier, mais cette mutation avait tout détruit. Elle avait été stupide et Robin n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant pour oublier sa douleur.

« Franchement, j'espère qu'il sera muté dans un autre hôpital, ça me fera un idiot incompétent en moins et pour toi ce serait bien mieux également… » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Je vais lui dire que tout est fini entre nous » affirma Zelena en se levant pour commencer sa tournée.

« Et moi je vais rentrer chez moi dormir jusqu'à ma prochaine garde ! » lança Emma en étouffant un bâillement.

En riant, Zelena l'accompagna aux vestiaires où Emma enfila sa veste en cuir rouge par-dessus un sweat épais avant de quitter enfin l'hôpital. Emma adorait les Urgences, mais parfois le rythme était infernal, et elle regrettait le calme du service pédiatrique où elle avait fait ses débuts. Mais elle aimait sa vie, même si parfois elle regrettait son célibat. Elle en était à un stade de sa vie où elle avait envie de rencontrer quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. Cela dit, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes qui seraient prête à accepter ses horaires de boulot.

« A moins de sortir avec un autre médecin… » soupira-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte de sa grande maison.

Elle avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour cette magnifique maison, et surtout pour le parc qui l'entourait, lui donnant l'impression d'être seule au monde. Prenant soin de rebrancher l'alarme silencieuse, elle monta à l'étage sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières et se déshabilla rapidement pour prendre sa douche. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant, appréciant sentir l'eau cascader sur son corps fatigué, dénouant un à un ses muscles noués. Après avoir étouffé un énième bâillement, elle se décida à sortir et s'enroula dans une serviette. Toujours dans le noir, elle gagna son lit, et sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama, elle se glissa sous sa couette et s'endormir aussitôt.

Elle fut réveillée par une impression étrange, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Le cœur battant, elle écouta les bruits de la nuit, respirant lentement, lorsqu'elle entendit une des lattes du couloir grincer. Il y avait bien un intru dans sa maison. Un intru qui avançait vers sa chambre. Sans bruits, elle se leva et attrapa le short et le t-shirt qui lui servaient de pyjama et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Les pas se rapprochaient, et dans quelques instants, le cambrioleur serait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Prenant son portable au passage, elle se rua aussi silencieusement que possible dans sa penderie, en refermant la porte et avança jusqu'à la seconde porte qui donnait sur la chambre d'amis un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Peut-être à cause de certains souvenirs d'enfance, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il y ait deux entrées à chaque pièce, de façon à ce qu'elle ne se sente jamais prise au piège.

« Du calme Swan, paniquer ne te servira à rien… » se morigéna-t-elle en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Guettant le moindre signe de la présence de son visiteur indésirable, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, et elle en profita pour entrouvrir la porte de sa cachette pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intru. Mais il était déjà dans la pièce. Veillant à ne pas être vue ou entendue, elle atteignit les escaliers et gagna le salon puis son bureau, déverrouillant la porte fenêtre après avoir enfilé une paire de bottes en caoutchouc qu'elle utilisait pour jardiner, elle sortit et s'immobilisa, essayant de déterminer si son visiteur nocturne l'avait entendue ou pas. Des pas au-dessus de sa tête lui apprirent que l'homme fouillait sa chambre, la cherchant probablement. Se faufilant dans le jardin, elle courut se cacher derrière ses rosiers, et une fois en sécurité, même si relative, elle appela le 911.

« Police de Boston, que puis-je pour vous ? » entendit-elle une voix féminine répondre.

« Je suis Emma Swan, domiciliée au 108 Cambridge Street, Beacon Hill. Il y a un cambrioleur chez moi » souffla-t-elle en guettant le moindre mouvement suspect de sa cachette.

« Votre alarme s'est déclenchée madame, une patrouille sera chez vous dans cinq minutes. » la rassura la femme après qu'Emma l'ait entendu taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur « Etes-vous à l'intérieur ? » voulut savoir la femme sans cesser de taper.

« J'ai réussi à sortir dans le jardin » répondit Emma, soulagée de savoir que la police serait bientôt là « Je me suis réveillée avant qu'il n'entre dans ma chambre et j'ai réussi à l'éviter » expliqua-t-elle, ressentant le besoin de parler.

« Restez ou vous êtes et ne sortez de votre cachette que lorsque vous entendrez mes collègues vous appeler » lui recommanda la femme en transmettant les informations à ses collègues.

Soudain Emma entendit une voiture freiner devant les grilles de sa propriété, et elle soupira de soulagement. De sa cachette, elle vit le faisceau de lampes torches percer l'obscurité de sa maison, et dans le combiné, elle expliqua à la femme où ils devaient se rendre, ayant aperçu une ombre passer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, signe que son agresseur potentiel attendait patiemment qu'elle revienne se coucher. Emma leur parla du passage par la penderie de sa chambre d'amis, ce qui allait permettre aux policiers de prendre l'homme en sandwich.

« Mes collègues sont sur le point d'intervenir, votre cambrioleur sera bientôt maîtrisé » lui annonça la femme d'une voix rassurante au bout du fil.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre, Emma entendant les policiers sommer le cambrioleur de se rendre, puis un coup de feu retentit, la figeant sur place.

« Avait-il une arme ? » s'affola-t-elle en portant une main tremblante sur sa bouche, son téléphone pendant inutilement au bout de son bras alors qu'elle imaginait le pire.

Tétanisée, elle ne bougea plus, tentant de percer le calme revenu et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez elle, mais seul le silence répondit à son angoisse grandissante. Elle resta donc là, transie de froid et le cœur au bord des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse dans son bureau et sorte sur le perron, scrutant l'obscurité.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Ici le capitaine Regina Mills, de la police de Boston, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, le danger est écarté ! » l'appela une voix aux intonations chaudes qui la fit violemment frémir.

« Votre collègue est là, merci madame » lança Emma avant de raccrocher son téléphone avec soulagement.

Se relevant péniblement, des fourmilles dans les jambes, elle fit quelques pas incertains, tremblant de toutes ses forces. Dès qu'elle la vit, la femme se précipita sur elle et l'aida à retrouver la chaleur de sa maison.

« Merci » souffla Emma en s'asseyant lourdement, ses jambes la lâchant.

« Etes-vous blessée ? » demanda Regina en s'agenouillant devant la propriétaire des lieux.

« Non j'ai juste froid » la rassura Emma en l'observant avec attention.

Et elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine en découvrant la beauté de cette femme. Elle était magnifique. Le teint olive, de profonds yeux marrons hypnotisant, des lèvres rouges pulpeuses et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui devaient être doux comme de la soie. Emma remarqua une petite cicatrice sur le haut droit de sa lèvre supérieure qui lui donnait un petit côté sexy. Jamais Emma n'avait vu une femme aussi belle que ce capitaine de police.

« L'homme qui s'est introduit chez vous s'appelle Robin Locksley, le connaissez-vous ? » lui apprit Regina en prenant un ton professionnel et assuré.

« Oui, c'est un de mes internes » approuva Emma en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Votre interne ? » s'étonna Regina en observant plus attentivement la magnifique blonde qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis chef de service aux Urgences du Massachusetts General Hospital. Robin est un des internes dont j'ai la responsabilité » expliqua Emma en se réchauffant enfin.

« Une raison qui pourrait expliquer qu'il ait décidé de venir vous agresser chez vous ? » demanda Regina sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je l'ai surpris à s'envoyer en l'air avec un de nos médecins et comme ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, au détriment de ses patients, je les ai tout deux convoqués dans mon bureau. Elle est venue, mais pas lui. Elle a écopé d'un avertissement, mais lui je lui ai mis un blâme » expliqua Emma, sa colère remontant à la surface.

« Mérité de toute évidence » commenta Regina en hochant la tête, encourageant Emma à poursuivre.

« J'ai également convaincu le médecin avec qui il trompe sa femme de mettre fin à cette liaison qui ne menait à rien et risquait d'entacher sa réputation. Elle a fini par comprendre que j'avais raison et m'a assurée qu'elle allait rompre sur le champ. Après cela, ma garde étant finie depuis de nombreuses heures, je suis rentrée chez moi, me suis douchée et couchée dans la foulée. Je me suis réveillée avec une sensation de danger, et quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus seule dans la maison. La suite, vous la connaissez… » finit de raconter Emma en frissonnant légèrement.

« Je vais avoir besoin du nom de la maîtresse de cet homme » annonça Regina en levant son stylo de son carnet qu'Emma ne l'avait même pas vu sortir.

« Est-ce indispensable ? Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis, encore moins à cause de Robin ! » grogna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais devoir l'interroger pour qu'elle confirme le déroulement des évènements, je suis désolée, mais c'est la procédure » soupira Regina, touchée par la loyauté évidente d'Emma envers cette collègue qui était de toute évidence une amie.

« Très bien, mais promettez-moi d'être discrète, Zelena ne mérite pas d'être traînée dans la boue pour une erreur de jugement » la supplia Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de la femme flic.

« Zelena ? » releva Regina en se tendant imperceptiblement.

« Oui, Zelena Mills » acquiesça Emma avant d'écarquiller les yeux en fixant Regina « Vous vous appelez Mills aussi… Vous êtes la sœur aînée de Lena ? » comprit Emma en grimaçant légèrement.

« En effet » soupira Regina en se frottant l'arête du nez « Et je constate que ma petite sœur s'est encore attiré des ennuis » grogna-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Elle était malheureuse après le départ de Graham et Robin en a profité pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Mais Lena est quelqu'un de bien ! » affirma fougueusement Emma, défendant son amie.

Regina observa longuement Emma, charmée par cette femme forte qui en dépit de ce qu'elle venait de vivre restait maîtresse d'elle-même. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Ce n'était pas parce que cette Emma Swan était d'une beauté angélique et renversante qu'elle devait oublier pourquoi elle était là.

« J'ai entendu un coup de feu, Robin était-il armé ? » demanda soudain Emma avec inquiétude.

« C'est moi qui ai tiré » répondit Regina avec indifférence « Il avait un couteau et s'est jeté sur un de mes hommes pour essayer de s'échapper » se sentit-elle obligée de se justifier.

« Je ne doute pas que ce tir était justifié capitaine » lui sourit doucement Emma « Sa blessure est-elle grave ? » s'enquit Emma d'un ton professionnel qui rappela à Regina qu'elle avait devant elle un brillant médecin.

« Je l'ai touché à l'épaule. Il survivra » lui répondit Regina avec indifférence.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » voulut savoir Emma en repoussant définitivement la couverture et en s'étirant souplement.

« Vous devrez venir au poste pour faire une déposition, mais cela peut attendre qu'il fasse jour. Robin sera inculpé pour effraction avec intention de nuire et agression à arme blanche sur un policier en exercice. Le reste, ce sera à un juge d'en décider » lui expliqua distraitement Regina.

Cette femme était sublime et avait un corps de rêve. Elle était sportive, cela ne faisait aucun doute, Regina pouvait le certifier. Elle était prête à parier que cette femme faisait régulièrement du sport pour garder une silhouette pareille, ou alors c'était que toutes les fées du monde s'étaient penchées sur son berceau à sa naissance. Même si Regina ne croyait pas à la magie. Mais elle avait un fils de dix ans, Henry, et à force de lui lire des contes, cela avait laissé des traces.

« D'accord » acquiesça Emma en baillant derrière sa main avec un sourire d'excuses « Désolée, j'ai fait une garde de 72 heures, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper »

« Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends » sourit Regina, amusée par la gêne de la belle blonde.

Emma se passa une main sur la nuque, dans un geste d'embarras et sourit à nouveau à Regina, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant.

« Avez-vous un endroit où passer la nuit ? » lui demanda Regina en voyant la jeune femme grimacer à l'idée de retourner à l'étage.

« Je vais aller chez Zelena, j'ai les clés de chez elle » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

Tournant le dos à Regina, elle ne vit pas la belle brune froncer les sourcils à cette annonce. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que sa sœur lui ait jamais parlé d'Emma Swan. Pourtant sa sœur et cette femme semblaient très proches. Pour preuve, Regina n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Graham dont Emma avait parlé. Mais il était vrai qu'après la mort de Daniel, Regina s'était un peu coupée de sa famille, s'enfermant dans son chagrin et avait négligée sa petite sœur.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée étant donné qu'elle est impliquée dans l'affaire… » lança Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Oh oui… vous avez certainement raison… » murmura Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous n'avez pas de la famille qui pourrait vous héberger pour la nuit ? » s'enquit Regina d'un air intrigué.

« Ma famille, c'est Zelena » affirma aussitôt Emma, d'un ton qui démontrait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Regina se retint de faire remarquer qu'en l'occurrence, Zelena était de sa famille, mais cela dû se lire sur son visage, parce qu'Emma rougit violemment et haussa légèrement les épaules dans un geste d'excuses maladroites. Regina sourit intérieurement, trouvant cette jolie blonde terriblement touchante, et bien trop sexy pour son propre bien. Elle était sur une affaire et Emma était la victime. C'était tout ce à quoi elle devait penser.

« Capitaine ? » appela soudain un homme en pénétrant dans le bureau.

« Oui lieutenant Booth ? » répondit Regina en tournant son regard vers son officier.

« Le prévenu a été soigné et est prêt à être conduit au commissariat… » commença le grand rouquin avant que son regard ne se pose sur Emma, le figeant sur place.

« Gus ? » souffla Emma, son regard s'embuant alors qu'elle portait une main tremblante à sa bouche.

« Em' ? » s'assura Auguste en faisant un pas vers elle, la joie se partageant la place à l'incrédulité sur son visage.

« Gus ! » s'écria Emma en courant se jeter au cou de son grand frère.

« Petite sœur… » murmura Auguste en serrant Emma dans ses bras sous le regard étonné et dubitatif de Regina.

Elle connaissait par cœur le dossier de chacun de ses hommes et savait donc qu'Auguste n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Pourtant il venait bien de qualifier Emma de « petite sœur ». Impatiente de savoir de quoi il retournait, et n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi reléguée au second plan, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.

« Pardon madame, mais ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Emma » s'excusa Auguste en rougissant légèrement, gêné que sa supérieure ait assisté à ce moment.

Pourtant, Regina constata qu'en dépit de sa gêne, il n'avait pas lâché Emma qui elle-même restait blottie dans ses bras, refusant visiblement de les quitter.

« Vous êtes parents ? » les interrogea Regina, qui brûlait littéralement de curiosité, même si elle réussit à n'en rien montrer.

« Comme vous le savez madame, j'ai été adopté par mes parents. Emma était l'autre enfant que mes parents avaient recueilli et voulait adopter . Mais quand notre père a perdu son travail, les services sociaux ont repris Emma. Notre père a bien tenté de la récupérer quelques semaines plus tard quand il a retrouvé un travail, mais sa demande et toutes celles qui ont suivies ont été rejetées… » grogna Auguste, son regard étincelant de fureur.

« Ils ont voulu me reprendre ? Madame Minching m'a dit qu'ils étaient bien contents d'être débarrassés de moi et qu'ils n'avaient même pas protestés quand ils sont venus me chercher… » souffla Emma, des larmes douloureuses au fond des yeux.

« Quelle horrible bonne femme ! C'est faux Emma. Tu étais leur fille et ma petite sœur. Maman a été inconsolable, et papa ne s'est jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas su mieux te protéger » lui révéla Auguste en secouant la tête de désolation.

« Après ça j'ai refusé d'être à nouveau placée, et je me suis fait émanciper quand j'ai eu 16 ans » raconta-t-elle en souriant de satisfaction.

« Et tu es devenue médecin ! Papa et maman vont être tellement fiers quand ils vont l'apprendre ! » s'enthousiasma Auguste avant de se figer, incertain « Tu veux bien que je leur dise n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien sûr… » acquiesça timidement Emma, le regard brillant de joie et de crainte.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous la conduire chez vos parents lieutenant Booth. Mademoiselle Swan ne pourra pas revenir ici avant quelques jours… » suggéra Regina, se sentant privilégiée d'avoir assisté à ce moment.

Auguste était un de ses meilleurs éléments, et elle le pensait, un bon ami, et elle se rappelait qu'il avait déjà parlé de ce drame qu'avait traversé sa famille lorsqu'il était adolescent. De plus, il lui était parfois arrivé de s'arrêter sur les photos de famille des Booth, se demandant qui était cette belle adolescente qui posait sur certaines photos, mais à la lueur de chagrin qui s'allumait dans le regard de la mère d'Auguste chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur une de ces photos, elle avait toujours évité de poser des questions. Et à présent, elle comprenait mieux le drame que cette famille avait traversé. Un drame dont, ni lui, ni ses parents, ne s'étaient jamais remis. Et de toute évidence, c'était également une blessure dont Emma souffrait encore.

Elle ignorait qui était cette Madame Minching, mais une chose était sûre, elle allait faire une enquête approfondie sur elle. Et si elle découvrait qu'elle avait séparée d'autres familles sans aucun motif réel, elle allait s'occuper de son cas, parole de Mills !

« Je ne voudrais pas les déranger… » protesta Emma en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Emma, tu es leur fille ! Si je ne t'accompagne pas chez eux, maman va me botter les fesses ! » s'exclama Auguste en grimaçant comiquement.

« Parfait. Lieutenant, dites aux autres de conduire le prévenu en cellule et de rédiger le rapport d'intervention préliminaire. Quant à vous, prévenez vos parents pendant que j'accompagne Mademoiselle Swan a l'étage pour qu'elle prenne les affaires dont elle aura besoin pour quelques jours » ordonna Regina avant de faire signe à Emma de la suivre.

« Vas-y » l'encouragea Auguste en constatant qu'Emma n'avait pas très envie de monter dans sa chambre « Tu ne risques plus rien, et puis le capitaine est avec toi, tu ne peux rêver meilleur garde du corps ! » ajouta Auguste, son admiration clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Emma hocha la tête et suivit finalement Regina qui patientait au milieu des escaliers en lui souriant gentiment. Emma avait vite compris que sous des dehors qui pouvaient paraître froids, Regina Mills était une femme douce et attachante. Et ce n'était là que quelques-unes de ses qualités, Emma en était certaine. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en entendant son nom, elle n'avait pas immédiatement fait le lien avec Zelena. Ce n'était pas comme si Lena ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa brillante grande sœur. En fait, au début de leur amitié, il était évident que Zelena souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de sa sœur aînée, même si elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Lors de ses confidences, Zelena lui avait expliqué que leur mère, procureur de la ville de New-York, se montrait très exigeante envers ses filles, et Regina en particulier en qui elle fondait de grands espoirs. Regina avait donc marché sur les traces maternelles et était devenues une brillante avocate, obtenant son diplôme à même pas 17 ans. Tout aussi rapidement, elle avait obtenu son diplôme de magistrat, et selon Zelena, était bien partie pour devenir maire de la ville à même pas 21 ans. Puis tout avait basculé. Regina était tombée amoureuse de Daniel, un de ses collègues juge, et pour la première fois, avait osé tenir tête à leur mère. Regina et Daniel s'étaient mariés, et Regina avait pris ses distances par rapport à Cora, faisant enfin les choses pour elle-même, épaulé par son mari qui n'hésitait jamais à tenir tête à Cora et à l'envoyer au Diable.

A l'époque, Zelena n'était encore qu'une adolescente, sept ans la séparant de son aînée, mais elle se rappelait bien des cris de rage de leur mère et des vaines tentatives de leur père pour calmer cette irascible bonne femme. Mais rien n'y avait fait, et Cora Mills avait fait de la vie de sa fille aînée un Enfer, jusqu'à ce que Regina en ait assez et décide de quitter New-York pour Boston. Les années étaient passées, et le couple vivait heureux. Puis tout avait une nouvelle fois basculé. Cora était venue à Boston pour se réconcilier avec sa fille aînée, mais alors que Daniel et elle déjeunaient dans un petit restaurant en centre-ville, il y avait eu une terrible explosion, et tous deux avaient été tués.

Folle de chagrin et empli de haine, Regina avait abandonnée sa brillante carrière de juge pour rejoindre la police, devenant en quelques années, une des plus jeunes femmes à avoir jamais atteint le grade de capitaine, bien déterminée à découvrir les responsables et à leur faire payer.

« Cette femme est vraiment impressionnante… » murmura Emma avec admiration.

Pas étonnant qu'une femme comme Regina se soit construit une telle armure pour se protéger des blessures de la vie, et Emma se surprit à être jalouse de la personne qui réussirait à briser cette carapace et à atteindre le cœur endeuillé de cette femme magnifique. En secouant la tête elle pressa le pas, constatant que Regina se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre, et avec amusement, elle découvrit qu'elle avait déjà trouvé sa valise et y avait déjà mis des jeans, des t-shirts et des pulls.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos dessous ? » l'interrogea Regina, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard qui donna à Emma des bouffées de chaleur.

Si cette femme commençait à flirter avec elle, Emma n'était pas sûre de réussir à résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait. Elle était loin d'être une sainte et n'avait eu personne depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis que Ruby l'avait trompée avec Dorothée pour être exacte. Elle leur avait pardonné depuis longtemps, surtout que les deux femmes étaient à présent mariées et sur le point d'avoir une petite fille, mais elle ne voulait plus s'engager dans une relation sans être certaine que cette fois serait la bonne. Or en amour, il était impossible d'avoir de vraies garanties, à moins de pouvoir prédire l'avenir, si bien qu'Emma était restée célibataire, au plus grand désespoir de Zelena et de Graham qui ne trouvaient pas ça sain.

« Pas si vite capitaine. Voir mes dessous est un privilège que vous n'avez pas encore gagné ! » lança donc Emma en avançant vers la commode de sa chambre.

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? » fit semblant de s'indigner Regina, son regard pétillant de malice.

« Vous êtes flic, ça ne compte pas » répliqua Emma en riant légèrement « Si vous voulez en voir plus, il faudra mettre le paquet » conclut Emma en rangeant ses sous-vêtements.

Vivement, elle referma la valise, empêchant Regina d'entrapercevoir ses sous-vêtements, faisant doucement rire la belle brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse plaisanter ainsi sur une scène de crime, elle qui était habituellement professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, se montrant rigoureuse et sans concession lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son travail, à tel point que certains de ses hommes l'avaient surnommée « la Méchante Reine ». Mais cette Emma Swan avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur elle, et il était plus que temps que leur chemin se séparent pour ne plus se croiser. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quiconque l'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais elle ne voulait souffrir de cette façon, ça faisait bien trop mal. Son monde se résumait à Henry et son travail à présent, et cela lui convenait tout à fait, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait qu'elle se leurrait et qu'il était temps qu'elle refasse sa vie.

« Allez, redescendons, l'inspecteur Booth nous attend » lança froidement Regina en se détournant, mettant ainsi fin à leur petit jeu.

Etonnée par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Emma cligna des yeux, regardant Regina sortir de sa chambre sans un regard pour elle. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Elles plaisantaient ensemble et soudain Iron Mills était devant elle. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui avait déplu à sa Majesté ? Non, après tout, c'était elle qui avait initié ce léger flirt, et Emma s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement. Haussant les épaules, elle souleva sa valise et s'empressa de descendre, ne voulant pas mettre encore plus en colère cette femme. Mais quand elle atteignit le vestibule de sa maison, seul Auguste l'y attendait.

« Le capitaine est retourné au poste et m'a chargé de veiller sur toi. Quand je pense à ce que ce salop aurait pu te faire, j'ai des envies de meurtre ! » gronda Auguste en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

« Heureusement, vivre dans des orphelinats m'a appris à ne dormir que d'une oreille… » plaisanta Emma, cachant sa déception de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à sa Sauveuse derrière un sourire de façade.

« Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison » clama Auguste en l'entraînant vers une voiture banalisée.

« Classe la voiture… » commenta Emma en prenant place sur le siège passager de la Ford Taurus Intercepter Sedan qui paraissait flambant neuve.

« Le capitaine s'est montrée intransigeante avec le maire. Elle lui a dit qu'il n'était pas question que ses hommes roulent dans des poubelles et que prendre leurs voitures personnelles pendant leurs patrouilles était totalement exclu » s'amusa Auguste.

« Elle n'a pas tort » commenta Emma en esquissant un sourire.

« Elle a failli être maire à sa place tu sais. Et il l'a en travers de la gorge cet idiot. Il est persuadé qu'elle va se présenter contre lui à chaque nouvelles élections… » ricana Booth avec dédain.

« Si elle avait voulu devenir maire, elle le serait devenue » affirma Emma avec conviction.

« Exactement. Rien n'arrête cette femme quand elle a une idée en tête » lança Auguste en grimaçant de nouveau, faisant rire la jolie blonde.

« Est-ce que tu les as prévenus que j'arrivais ? » demanda Emma lorsqu'Auguste se gara devant un petit pavillon coquet et bien entretenu.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans toutes les pièces, signe que leurs parents étaient éveillés et les attendaient de pieds fermes. Sentant la nervosité s'emparer d'elle, Emma resta tétanisée sur son siège, n'osant pas sortir. Et si ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle ? S'ils n'étaient pas aussi heureux de la revoir qu'Auguste l'avait dit ?

« Allez viens petite sœur, ils attendent cet instant depuis des années » la rassura Auguste en lui prenant la main pour la guider vers la maison, tractant sa valise de l'autre.

« Auguste ? C'est toi mon chéri ? » entendit-elle sa mère appeler, faisant bondir son cœur de bonheur.

Emma se rappelait du jour où les Booth les avaient choisis Auguste et elle. A l'orphelinat, ils étaient inséparables, et lorsqu'une « journée des parents » arrivait, ils restaient ensemble, collés comme des siamois, faisant comprendre aux parents potentiels que c'était eux deux ou rien. Généralement, cela dissuadait les gens de s'intéresser à eux. Mais ce jour-là, les Booth étaient venus s'asseoir à leur table et avaient passé la journée avec eux. Quand l'heure des adieux avait sonnée, ils étaient partis parler à la directrice de l'orphelinat qui avait sourit et était venue leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les Booth voulaient les prendre, tous les deux. Au début, Auguste et elle avaient été méfiants, s'attendant toujours à être rendus, mais après six mois, ils avaient compris que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ils avaient une famille, enfin. Et pendant trois ans, Emma avait été la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde. Elle avait un papa, une maman et un grand frère qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Mais le rêve s'était brisé, et elle les avait perdus. Et à présent, elle était à nouveau dans leur maison, se sentant comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été jadis et qui craignait tant de ne pas mériter d'être aimée. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle avança vers le salon et s'immobilisa timidement sur le seuil alors qu'Auguste allait saluer ses parents, la faisant doucement sourire.

« Alors mon chéri, vas-tu enfin nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as réveillé à une heure pareille ? » demanda Arthur Booth en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Mais avant qu'Auguste puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Molly tourna la tête et laissa échapper un cri d'incrédulité et de joie. Pleurant à chaudes larmes et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, la brave femme fixait Emma, le regard étincelant d'émerveillement.

« Emma ? C'est toi mon ange ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers la belle blonde, tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

« Oui maman, c'est moi… » acquiesça Emma avant de se reprendre « Enfin je veux dire madame Booth… »

« Sûrement pas jeune fille, je suis et serais toujours ta mère ! » s'exclama vivement Molly, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

A ces mots, Emma laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait, et sans plus se poser de questions, courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, se serrant avec force contre elle.

« Mon bébé, ma toute petite fille… » murmura Molly en caressant tendrement les boucles blondes d'Emma, la berçant comme lorsqu'elle était petite et avait fait un cauchemar.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée maman » souffla Emme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa mère, inspirant avec joie le parfum d'orchidée qu'elle connaissait si bien et n'avait jamais oublié.

« Tu nous as manquée aussi mon ange, tellement… » soupira Molly sans cesser ses douces attentions.

« Emma ? » appela à son tour Arthur, le visage baigné de larmes qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

« Papa ! » couina Emma en quittant le refuge des bras de sa mère pour se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père.

« Oh ma petite chérie, te voilà enfin de retour à la maison… » soupira l'homme en souriant largement, serrant fortement sa fille chérie dans ses bras.

« Oui papa, je suis rentrée » sourit Emma en fermant les yeux de contentement.

« Merci mon chéri, merci pour ce bonheur » entendit-elle Molly murmurer, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

En riant, Emma sentit sa mère et son frère venir se coller dans son dos pour un câlin collectif comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude bien des années plus tôt. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis le couple entraîna Emma vers le canapé, impatients de savoir comment leurs deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés.

« Et Regina m'a conseillé de ramener Emma ici » conclut Auguste en racontant les évènements de la nuit.

« Décidément, j'adore cette femme ! » commenta Molly avec un grand sourire en pressant la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

« Vous la connaissez bien ? » s'étonna Emma, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la grande Regina Mills.

« Papa et maman gardent souvent Henry, le fils de Regina. Elle et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'école de police. Nous étions tous les deux en reconversion, alors cela nous a rapprochés. Quand elle a été promue capitaine, elle a eu le droit de choisir son équipe, et elle m'a proposé de venir bosser dans son commissariat, ce que je me suis empressé d'accepter pour être plus près de papa et maman » répondit Auguste avec affection.

« Henry est un petit homme adorable. Il vient d'avoir dix ans mais se comporte parfois comme s'il en avait 15. Il est très intelligent et extrêmement sensible. Sa mère est tout son monde et Regina est folle de lui » poursuivit Molly avec tendresse.

« Malgré son travail exigent, elle passe autant de temps qu'elle le peut avec lui. C'est une mère merveilleuse qui ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils » conclut Arthur avec la même affection.

« Je ne la connais qu'à travers ce que Zelena m'a raconté, mais ce soir, elle m'a sauvée la vie » sourit Emma en frissonnant en se rappelant des évènements de la nuit.

« Zelena ? La petite sœur de Regina ? » s'étonna Auguste en interrogeant sa sœur du regard.

« Zelena est ma meilleure amie, un peu comme une sœur. Nous nous sommes rencontrées en fac de médecine, et nous ne nous sommes plus quittées depuis. » expliqua Emma, son regard s'illuminant en parlant de son amie.

« Eh bien le monde est vraiment petit ! » commenta Molly avec amusement.

Au même moment, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner, et elle s'en empara, espérant que ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui la rappelait. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle se sentait épuisée, et seule la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses parents la faisait tenir.

« C'est Zelena » s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de décrocher.

« Emma tu vas bien ? » l'interrogea Zelena d'une voix affolée.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien » la rassura-t-elle tendrement « Si tu es au courant c'est que Regina est venue te rendre visite » devina Emma en espérant que la belle brune n'avait pas été trop dure avec sa jeune sœur.

« Oui, quand elle m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé, je me suis sentie tellement coupable. J'ai rompu avec Robin juste après ton départ. Il l'a bien pris, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait reçu un blâme, il est devenu fou de rage, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à venir t'agresser chez toi ! » déclara Zelena avec incrédulité et colère.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Lena, moi-même était loin de me douter qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille » affirma Emma d'un ton apaisant.

« En tout cas, revoir Regina après toutes ces années et pour une telle raison, j'en suis encore toute retournée ! » commenta Zelena, faisant sourire Emma.

« Je me doute. J'espère que cela vous donnera l'occasion de renouer, je sais à quel point ta sœur te manque » sourit Emma en hochant la tête.

« Tu peux y compter, et puis j'ai aussi un neveu dont je dois faire la connaissance ! » s'enthousiasma Zelena pour le plus grand amusement d'Emma.

« Il paraît qu'il est adorable si j'en crois ce que mes parents et Auguste en disent » lui révéla Emma en souriant joyeusement à sa famille qui écoutait la conversation en silence.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Regina m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé ta famille, j'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance, et je suis tellement contente pour toi Em' ! » s'écria Zelena avec sincérité.

« Merci ma belle » souffla Emma émue « Bon sinon, tout se passe bien ? Le reste de la nuit a été calme, pas de nouvelles urgences ? » demanda-t-elle de son ton de chef de service.

« Oui, assez. Une ado est arrivée vers quatre heures avec des crampes à l'estomac. J'espères pour elle que ce n'est pas une grossesse » soupira Zelena avec compassion.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » voulut savoir Emma qui savait que si cette ado était bel et bien enceinte, ses parents risquaient d'entrer dans une colère noire.

« 13 ans. Ce n'est elle-même qu'un bébé encore. Et quand tu vois ses parents… pauvre gosse… » grogna Zelena.

« Tu connais la procédure Lena. Averti Belle qu'elle puisse intervenir rapidement si la grossesse est confirmée. Cette gamine va avoir besoin de soutien si sa famille la lâche » soupira tristement Emma.

« D'accord, mais je déteste ce genre de situation. J'ai parfois envie de hurler sur certains parents… » grogna Zelena, ce qui fit glousser Auguste.

« Garde ton calme Lena, cela fait un moment qu'on a pas reçu de plainte d'une famille, ce serait bien que cela continue » l'avertit Emma, même si elle comprenait la colère de son amie.

L'année dernière, une gamine de 14 ans était arrivée aux Urgences. Rapidement, Emma avait constaté qu'elle était en plein travail et l'adolescente paniquée, avait été conduite en salle d'accouchement. Quand ses parents avaient appris qu'elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fille et qu'elle refusait de la mettre à l'adoption, il l'avait reniée et avait quitté l'hôpital sans même la voir. L'adolescente avait longuement pleuré, terrifiée d'être devenue maman sans y avoir été préparée, ayant fait un déni de grossesse, et surtout de ne pas avoir ses parents pour la soutenir. Belle, une assistante sociale consciencieuse et qui aimait son travail, avait pris le relai et avait aidé la jeune mère à intégrer un foyer pour mère adolescente et s'assurait régulièrement que tout se passait bien pour elle.

Emma et elle étaient devenues amies, en dépit de la méfiance instinctive de la jolie blonde, et c'était à elle que la jeune doctoresse téléphonait quand un cas délicat se présentait, sachant que Belle ferait de son mieux pour aider ses petits protégés. Emma et Zelena discutèrent encore un long moment, puis Emma la laissa retourner à sa ronde et raccrocha.

« Tu agis comme la chef… » lui fit remarquer Arthur avec fierté.

« C'est parce qu'elle l'est ! » lança fièrement Auguste « Emma est la plus jeune chef de service jamais nommée au MGH ! » poursuivit-il en bombant le torse comme si c'était lui qui venait d'être nommé.

« Nous sommes si fiers de toi mon ange ! » s'exclama Molly en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Merci maman » souffla Emma, les joues rouge d'embarras, mais touchée par la fierté qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa famille.

« Allez viens mon ange, tu tombes de sommeil » commenta Molly en voyant Emma lutter contre le sommeil.

« Je sors d'une garde de plus de 72 heures, je ne serais pas contre dormir un peu » reconnut Emma en se levant.

Embrassant son père puis Auguste qui lui promit de passer la chercher pour aller faire sa déposition dans l'après-midi, elle suivit ensuite sa mère vers une chambre décorée dans des tons très doux sans pour autant être trop chichiteux.

« Cette chambre est jolie » commenta-t-elle distraitement.

« Nous avons toujours espéré ton retour, alors nous avons veillé à ce que tu aies ta chambre à toi… juste au cas où… » lui révéla Molly avec émotion.

Surprise, Emma regarda un peu plus les lieux, et reconnut quelques-uns des objets qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter avec elle lorsque les services sociaux étaient venus l'arracher à sa famille.

« Mr Arnold… » murmura-t-elle en attrapant un ours en peluche tout élimé sur l'oreiller en le pressant contre son cœur.

« Nous avons gardé toutes tes affaires. Il n'était pas question de jeter quoi que ce soit » expliqua Molly devant le regard surpris d'Emma.

« Merci maman, ça fait du bien d'être rentrée à la maison » affirma Emma en se pressant de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère.

« Et tu seras toujours ici chez toi ma chérie » affirma tendrement Molly en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa petite fille.

Molly se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu Emma. Cette petite fille avait l'air d'un ange, mais son regard était si grave et triste qu'elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. La fillette s'accrochait à Auguste comme à une bouée de sauvetage et lançait des regards emplis de méfiance et de défi à ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre d'eux. Molly avait su lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses enfants. Quand Emma lui avait été repris, son cœur s'était brisé, et rien, jamais n'avait pu la consoler. Mais maintenant, près de 15 ans plus tard, Emma était à nouveau dans ses bras, sous son toit, et elles allaient pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, même si celui-ci ne pourrait jamais être récupéré.

« Bonne nuit maman » chuchota Emma en s'écartant légèrement de sa mère en étouffant un bâillement.

« Bonne nuit mon ange, que tes rêves soient doux » murmura tendrement Molly en déposant un baiser plein d'amour sur le front d'Emma avant de sortir en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Se remettant en pyjama, Emma se glissa sous la couette son ours serré contre sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit vraiment de retour chez elle. Pourtant, le parfum particulier de ses draps, et la chaleur qui était réapparue dans sa poitrine lui prouvaient qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Qui aurait cru qu'en une soirée, il se passerait tant de choses et surtout qu'elle retrouverait cette famille qu'elle pensait perdue à jamais ? Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, elle s'endormit, emportant avec elle le visage d'une Regina souriante…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Je vous poste la suite ou pas?**

 **Si vous en doutez, j'ai terminé de l'écrire, donc quoi qu'il arrive, je passerai à un autre écrit et ne me vexerait pas si cette histoire n'éveille pas votre intérêt. Je la laisserai simplement telle quelle.**

 **Allez, bonne fin de journée à tous!**

 **Et encore une fois BONNE ANNÉE !**

 **Bisous :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Tout d'abord un immense merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez été si nombreux à me demander une suite et à aimer cette histoire ! Je vous adore, vous êtes vraiment géniaux :-)**

 **Je ne pouvais donc pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et voici donc le second chapitre qui, je l'espère sincèrement, vous plaira autant et me vaudra une nouvelle pluie de reviews.**

 **Je pense avoir répondu à tous le monde, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. Merci également à tous les guest, et si vous voulez une réponse plus personnalisée, enregistrez-vous sur le site pour que je puisse vous répondre par MP... Sinon, merci énormément pour vos messages si gentils.**

 **Cette histoire comprendra finalement 5 chapitres, et les suites arriveront plus ou moins vite, cela dépendra entièrement de vous...**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et espère vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

La semaine qui suivit, passa à une vitesse affolante, et Emma retrouva une routine bienvenue sauf qu'à présent, elle alternait sa vie entre l'hôpital et sa famille retrouvée. Elle n'avait pas revue Regina, pas même lorsqu'elle était allée faire sa déposition au commissariat en compagnie d'Auguste. Elle avait cru l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, mais le temps qu'elle réagisse et tente de la rejoindre, la belle brune s'était volatilisée, et Emma s'était dit qu'elle avait dû prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Elle avait rejoint Auguste, dépitée que ce soit un officier qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui prenne sa déposition. Il était le partenaire d'Auguste, et s'appelait David Nolan. Il était gentil et charmant, mais Emma s'en fichait, déçue de ne pas pouvoir revoir sa Sauveuse.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était étonnée, sachant que Regina était l'officier responsable de son affaire, Auguste lui avait expliqué que Regina était en vacances et ne reviendrait au poste que deux semaines plus tard. D'ailleurs la nuit de son sauvetage, Regina n'aurait même pas dû être là puisqu'elle n'était plus en service. Seulement lorsque l'appel avait été lancé, Regina était à quelques rues de chez la jeune médecin, et s'y était précipitée sans réfléchir, guidée par son sens du devoir. A l'idée qu'elle aurait pu ne pas croiser la route de cette brune envoûtante, Emma frémit et loua le Ciel d'avoir fait se croiser leurs chemins, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Mais elle savait où Regina travaillait et pourrait venir lui rendre visite.

Regina était en vacances, mais elle finirait par revenir et même si Emma était déçue de ne pas pouvoir la voir dès maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle-même serait en vacances dès le lendemain et pourrait se reposer véritablement, évitant l'explosion d'accident qui avaient souvent lieu le dernier week-end de l'année. D'ailleurs sa garde était achevée depuis près d'une heure, mais Emma comme toujours, n'avait pas voulu partir sans avoir les résultats d'analyse de son patient et en laissant ses dossiers en désordre sur son bureau. Ce ne serait pas professionnel, et même si elle détestait profondément la paperasse, elle s'était résignée à la faire, surtout que son poste avait considérablement augmenté la quantité de paperasse qu'elle avait à remplir chaque jour.

Le nez plongé dans un dossier, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et manqua percuter quelqu'un. Honteuse, elle releva la tête, prête à se confondre en excuses, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Regina qui paraissait tout aussi surprise qu'elle de la voir. Visiblement, cette nouvelle rencontre n'était pas souhaitée, et Emma en fut quelque peu blessée. Avait-elle dit ou fait quoique ce soit qui ait amené Regina à la prendre en grippe ? Pire, Zelena avait-elle dit quelque chose à sa sœur qui avait donné une mauvaise opinion d'elle à Regina ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Lena, mais peut-être n'en avait-elle pas eu conscience. Quoi que ce soit, elle ferait tout pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du capitaine de police.

« Capitaine Mills ? Que faites-vous aux Urgences ? Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda-t-elle en scrutant aussitôt la jeune femme à la recherche d'une blessure éventuelle.

« Bonjour Docteur Swan » énonça Regina avec un sourire moqueur qui fit un peu plus rougir Emma, même si la jeune chef de service nota que Regina conservait une attitude distante.

« Oh oui, bonjour » acquiesça Emma avec un sourire piteux « Alors ? Etes-vous blessée ? » redemanda Emma avec inquiétude.

« Du tout, j'ai simplement rendez-vous avec Zelena pour aller dîner » expliqua Regina, amusée par l'attitude de la blonde.

« Oh… » grimaça Emma en se rappelant que la grande rousse était au bloc.

« Elle n'est pas là ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété à l'idée que sa sœur ait oublié qu'elles devaient dîner ensemble.

« Si, mais elle est au bloc. Elle s'occupe d'un patient dont l'appendicite a explosée » lui expliqua Emma avec une moue désolée « Je dirais qu'elle en a encore pour une heure ou deux »

« Je vois… » soupira Regina en arborant une moue déçue « Tant pis, nous dînerons ensemble un autre soir » décida-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec fatalité.

Après tout, la semaine dernière, c'était elle qui avait fait faux bond à sa sœur à cause d'une réunion imprévue avec le maire, qu'il lui avait imposée sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle était en vacances, la menaçant d'établir le budget du commissariat à la baisse si elle ne bousculait pas son emploi du temps pour assister à cette réunion. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir alors que cette opération lui était probablement tombée dessus à l'improviste. Elles exerçaient toutes deux des métiers qui ne leur laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre en ce qui concernait l'entretien d'une vie privée, et encore moins de pouvoir prévoir longtemps à l'avance d'éventuelles sorties.

« J'allais aller dîner dans le petit restaurant d'en face. Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, mais la nourriture y est délicieuse. Je serais ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie… » lança Emma avant de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle était folle, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Regina de ses pensées et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie de tenter sa chance, de voir jusqu'où elles pourraient aller toutes les deux, espérant que l'étincelle qui ne cessait de s'aviver dans son cœur s'embraserait, se transformant en brasier, et donnant naissance à une belle histoire d'amour qui se conjuguerait au futur. Regina Mills lui donnait envie de mettre fin à son célibat forcé et de renouer avec les joies d'une relation amoureuse. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle réussirait à percer les barrières que la belle capitaine avait dressées autour de son cœur…

« Je ne… » commença Regina, ne sachant pas si accepter était une bonne idée.

Depuis que sa route avait croisée celle d'Emma, elle pensait plus que de raison à elle et se doutait bien qu'un dîner ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. D'un autre côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de tels sentiments pour une autre personne, et elle était curieuse de savoir si Emma Swan pouvait être celle qui lui ferait rompre avec son célibat. Avant de rencontrer Daniel et d'en tomber amoureuse, elle avait eu quelques flirts avec des filles, mais elle s'était dit que cela n'avait été qu'une expérience. Surtout après Daniel dont elle avait été follement amoureuse et avec qui elle avait eu une vie de rêve.

Quand Daniel était mort, elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur l'était aussi, et personne, homme ou femme n'avait réussi à réveiller ses sentiments. Elle avait eu quelques aventures d'une nuit, mais jamais plus, se montrant impitoyable lorsqu'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir tentait de s'accrocher. Et voilà que cette belle blonde faisait exploser son monde, la tirant brutalement de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle avait plongée pour la ramener en pleine lumière, ramenant son cœur à la vie dans le processus. C'était à la fois terrifiant et exaltant. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir, mais l'autre partie refusait et voulait rester et découvrir jusqu'où cela pourrait la mener, les mener.

Et puis Emma était la petite sœur d'Auguste, et la meilleure amie de Zelena, alors Regina savait qu'en dépit de ses efforts pour éviter Emma, notamment lorsque la jolie blonde était venue faire sa déposition, et qu'elle avait chargé Nolan de recueillir son témoignage au lieu de faire front et de le faire elle-même, dès le lendemain, elles se seraient retrouvées dans la même pièce et auraient bien été obligées de se parler, puisque comme chaque année depuis qu'elle connaissait Auguste, Regina et Henry passeraient la soirée du réveillon du jour de l'an chez les Booth. Après tous les Booth étaient les seuls grands-parents qu'Henry ait jamais eu, et Regina refusait de l'en priver parce qu'elle était terrifiée d'éprouver de forts sentiments pour leur fille. Alors elle irait à cette soirée, et il était évident qu'Emma y serait également.

« Dites oui, ce sera ma façon de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée des griffes de Robin » insista Emma, le regard pétillant d'espoir.

Elle savait que Regina était hétéro, Zelena le lui avait assuré. Après tout, elle était veuve d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé à la folie, au point que plus de dix ans après sa mort, elle le pleurait encore. D'ailleurs, Emma avait remarqué que Regina portait toujours son alliance, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans son cœur pour quiconque. Mais Emma voulait faire partie de la vie de Regina, même si ce ne serait qu'en tant qu'amie. Si c'était tout ce que Regina avait à lui offrir, elle était preneuse, même si elle n'hésiterait pas à tenter sa chance si elle sentait Regina réceptive.

Mais elle ne la forcerait pas à quoi que ce soit et accepterait ce que Regina était prête à offrir, quoi que ce soit. Mais encore fallait-il réussir à la convaincre de passer du temps en sa compagnie, et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas gagné d'avances. Mais il fallait vraiment que leur relation s'améliore, parce que pour le moment, elle était plus proche du niveau zéro qu'autre chose. D'autant que Regina et Auguste étaient aussi proches qu'elle-même l'était de Zelena, alors elles seraient amenées à se voir très souvent dans l'avenir. Alors autant entretenir des relations amicales.

« D'accord. Henry est chez vos parents de toute façon et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seule chez moi ce soir… » accepta finalement Regina en souriant à Emma.

Et puis au diable la prudence. Henry lui-même voulait voir sa mère sortir avec quelqu'un, et avait été jusqu'à arranger une rencontre entre elle et son professeur d'équitation. Un homme un peu étrange mais adorable avec les enfants du nom de Jefferson. Quand Regina lui avait dit que si elle et Jefferson sortaient ensemble, cela ferait de sa fille Grâce la demi-sœur d'Henry, le petit garçon avait paru horrifié et avait renoncé à son idée. Mais la semaine suivante, il avait remis ça, cette fois en lui arrangeant un rendez-vous avec son institutrice, un petit bout de femme du nom de Mary qui avait donné à Regina envie de lui tordre le cou au bout de cinq minutes tant elle paraissait tout droit débarquer d'une autre planète.

Et le fait qu'Henry se fiche qu'elle sorte avec un homme ou une femme, ce qu'il lui avait confirmé en disant qu'à l'école, il avait des amis qui avaient deux papas ou deux mamans, et que leur maîtresse leur avait dit que l'amour était le plus important et que ce n'était pas une question d'âge, de sexe ou de couleur, l'avait amenée à réfléchir. Henry avait ajouté que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Et depuis qu'elle avait répondu à l'appel au secours d'Emma, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et de se dire qu'Emma pourrait bien être celle qu'elle avait attendue toutes ces années, sans jamais croire qu'elle la trouverait un jour.

Pourtant elles étaient de nouveau réunies, et Regina songea que si l'Univers tentait de lui passer un message, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. Emma ne quittait presque jamais ses pensées depuis leur rencontre, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Emma qu'il ne lui déplairait définitivement pas de fréquenter. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque ? Elle avait déjà survécu à un cœur brisé, elle le pourrait encore et au moins n'aurait-elle pas le regret de ne rien avoir tenté par peur de l'avenir. Encore moins quand Emma la regardait de cette façon, lui donnant l'impression d'être un trésor inestimable que la belle blonde venait de découvrir et escomptait bien garder pour elle seule.

« Formidable ! » s'enthousiasma Emma en s'immobilisant devant son bureau « Laissez-moi prendre mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller » ajouta-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Curieuse, Regina observa les lieux. Le bureau était peint dans des tons assez sobres, en un élégant mélange de blanc et de noir qu'elle apprécia beaucoup, lui rappelant son propre bureau au commissariat, avec ici et là quelques touches de rouge, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'Emma devait affectionner cette couleur. Au mur, des diplômes artistiquement disposés entre des photos personnelles témoignaient des brillantes études qu'Emma avait accomplies.

« Vous êtes diplômée en chirurgie pédiatrique ? » s'étonna Regina, son regard s'attardant sur le diplôme.

« En effet. Puis suite à un stage aux Urgences, j'ai attrapé le virus et j'ai décidé de changer de voie. Je n'ai aucun regret, sauf peut-être quand je commence à manquer de sommeil… » plaisanta Emma en revenant près de Regina, une veste rouge sur le dos et un trousseau de clés dans les mains.

« C'est très impressionnant » commenta Regina, véritablement admirative en avisant d'autres diplômes qui prouvaient qu'Emma pouvaient à elle seule couvrir plusieurs disciplines médicales.

Pas étonnant que le MGH soit prêt à tout pour la garder parmi eux. Et Regina frissonna en imaginant Emma décider de partir exercer dans un autre hôpital, dans une autre ville. Pas question que cela se produise, et pour cela, elle allait devoir donner à Emma une bonne raison de rester. Même si le fait qu'Emma ait retrouvé sa famille constituait déjà un bon ancrage à Boston, mieux valait ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Emma Swan ne sortirait pas de sa vie de sitôt, elle y veillerait. Regina sentait qu'elles avaient une belle histoire à partager, et elle comptait bien la vivre avec Emma. Enfin si elle avait bien interprété les regards de la belle blonde…

« Si je ne m'abuse, votre parcours dans le droit est tout aussi impressionnant, si ce n'est plus que le mien… » souligna Emma, laissant transparaître sa propre admiration.

« J'y ai été poussée par ma mère. Si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais aimé travailler dans la restauration et l'hôtellerie » avoua spontanément Regina, une lueur nostalgique dans le regard.

« Et je suis certaine que vous auriez réussi à bâtir un empire ! » affirma Emma avec conviction « Vous pourriez encore le faire » fit-elle ensuite remarquer en voyant l'expression de Regina.

« Non, j'aime la vie que je mène aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas celle que j'avais imaginée enfant » affirma Regina en haussant les épaules et en retrouvant le sourire.

« Moi quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir un enfant perdu et m'envoler au Pays Imaginaire… » avoua Emma, son regard s'obscurcissant au souvenir de son enfance chaotique.

« Vous vouliez être la nouvelle Wendy ? » plaisanta Regina, sachant combien le sujet était encore sensible pour la belle blonde et ne voulant pas la voir se morfondre durant toute la soirée.

« Non, je voulais devenir le nouveau Peter Pan enfin ! » protesta Emma avec une moue scandalisée qui fit rire Regina aux éclats.

Fascinée, Emma la dévora du regard. Si elle trouvait Regina magnifique au naturel, le rire la magnifiait, et Emma se sentit investie d'une mission. Réussir à faire rire Regina aussi souvent que possible pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir profiter à sa guise de ce somptueux spectacle.

« Suis-je bête » s'amusa Regina que cela ne surprenait pas vraiment.

Emma était à la fois terriblement sensuelle et féminine, et avait parfois tout d'un homme. Surtout dans la façon dont elle avait parfois de laisser son regard traîner sur les femmes qu'elles croisaient. Non pas que cela semble déplaire à celles-ci cela dit. Au contraire, Regina était certaine que toutes sans exception serait plus que ravie de voir Emma venir les aborder. Pourtant, si Emma observait, elle n'allait pas plus loin, et son regard revenait sans cesse sur elle. Et avec une certaine fierté, Regina lisait dans le regard de la blonde une sincère admiration qu'elle n'avait vu pour aucune autre. De toute évidence, si Emma établissait des comparaisons mentales entre elle et ses « rivales », alors pour le moment elle était la grande gagnante et avait largement la préférence d'Emma.

Le tout était de faire en sorte de la conserver, et Regina devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était un peu rouillée. Mais il était vrai qu'en règle générale, elle n'avait pas à lever le petit doigt pour que ses conquêtes passagères lui tombent dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle désirait séduire, il lui suffisait de s'habiller de façon provocante, sans pour autant être vulgaire, de s'asseoir au bar, et d'attendre. Et en général, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, les candidats potentiels se manifestaient, et elle n'avait plus qu'à faire son choix. Toujours des hommes réalisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais répondu aux avances des femmes qui l'avaient draguée. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment intéressée. Ou bien parce qu'elle craignait qu'une femme n'en attende plus de sa part qu'un homme.

Avec un homme, c'était bien plus simple. Ils étaient bien trop ravis qu'une femme comme elle accepte de passer la nuit avec eux pour se poser trop de questions. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient ensuite se vanter d'avoir couché avec elle, cela leur suffisait. Voilà pourquoi quand elle partait en chasse, elle le faisait en dehors de Boston. En l'occurrence, elle prenait son week-end, laissant Henry aux Booth ou à Auguste, l'y sachant en parfaite sécurité, et retournait à New-York sous prétexte de rendre visite à ses amies qui vivaient toujours là-bas. Catherine et Tink, qui étaient en couple depuis le lycée, étaient toujours ravies de la voir débarquer, et s'amusaient toujours énormément de la voir attirer sa « victime » d'un soir dans ses filets, même si elles aussi auraient préféré la voir tomber amoureuse et refaire sa vie. Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu envie. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour…

Mais avec Emma, les choses seraient différentes, elle le sentait. Même si Emma la trouvait de toute évidence belle, elle ne faisait ou ne disait rien qui permette à Regina de penser qu'elle recherchait plus qu'une simple amitié. C'était un comble tout de même que la seule personne qui ait réussi à réveiller son cœur de marbre ne soit pas intéressée par plus. Dépitée, Regina ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Devait-elle se contenter de l'amitié que lui offrait Emma, ou bien tenter de la séduire ? Mais comment s'y prendre ? Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années et craignait de ne pas réussir à faire comprendre à Emma ses intentions. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Emma s'imagine qu'elle ne voulait qu'une nuit de sexe débridée avant que leur chemin ne se sépare à nouveau.

En fait c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait, et Regina préférait encore qu'il ne se passe jamais rien plutôt que de connaître l'amour entre les bras d'Emma pour ne plus jamais avoir le droit d'y goûter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sans façon. Agacée de se poser autant de questions, elle finit par décider qu'il valait mieux pour le moment apprendre à la connaître, découvrir ses centres d'intérêts, et ensuite seulement elle aviserait. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'Emma finirait par éprouver à son tour des sentiments pour elle et déciderait de faire évoluer les choses entre elles, lui simplifiant ainsi la tâche.

« Nous y voilà » clama Emma, tirant ainsi Regina de ses pensées.

« C'est charmant » commenta Regina en observant les lieux qu'Emma semblait fréquenter assidûment.

Cela lui fut d'ailleurs confirmé lorsque la serveuse, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, vint les saluer en se dandinant, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour Emma, contente de te revoir ! Cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venue ! » lança-t-elle en serrant familièrement la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Dorothée » s'exclama chaleureusement Emma en rendant son étreinte à la jolie brune « Désolée, ça a un peu été la folie ces derniers temps » ajouta-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule « Dorothée, je te présente Regina, ma Sauveuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant naturellement sa main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne pour l'inviter à faire un pas vers Dorothée.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Regina » sourit Dorothée en portant son attention sur Regina « Vous savez que vous êtes la première femme qu'Emma amène ici ? Vous devez être spéciale pour elle » révéla-t-elle malicieusement, ignorant superbement le regard noir d'Emma.

« Et si tu allais chercher Ruby au lieu de dire des bêtises ? » la chassa Emma sans oser croiser le regard amusé de Regina.

Mais l'amusement de Regina disparut dès qu'elle entendit Emma prononcer le prénom de Ruby. Parce que si elle en croyait ce que Zelena lui avait raconté sur celle qu'elle appelait sa « sœur de cœur » ou bien sa « jumelle d'âme », peu importait, Ruby était le grand amour perdu d'Emma. Et de toute évidence, cette Dorothée était celle avec qui Ruby avait trompé Emma. Et cela dépassait totalement Regina. Comment pouvait-on préférer une femme aussi banale que Dorothée à un ange comme Emma ? L'infidélité de cette Ruby, qu'elle n'appréciait pas sans la connaître, était-elle due au métier d'Emma et à sas horaires parfois extensibles ? Secouant la tête, elle haussa les épaules. A ses yeux, rien ne justifiait l'infidélité, encore moins lorsque l'on avait la chance de partager sa vie avec une femme comme Emma.

La porte battante au fond de la salle alla percuter le mur, et une tornade brune fit son apparition. Le regard froid et scrutateur, Regina l'évalua rapidement. Déjantée et extravertie furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Chaleureuse et ouverte furent les suivants. Belle aussi. Même si elle avait un look assez… tape à l'œil, pour ne pas dire autre chose. En fait, elle était très différente d'Emma. Et de cette Dorothée qui, en comparaison, avait tout de la petite fille sage. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles furent l'une près de l'autre, Regina ne put nier qu'il se dégageait de leur couple une certaine harmonie, comme si elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre. Enfin si l'on croyait à ces choses-là. Et si Emma avait vu la même chose, cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait si bien pris la trahison de son ex.

Dans son boulot, Regina avait souvent vu ce genre de situation déboucher sur une tragédie, l'amante bafouée commettant dans un geste de vengeance passionnelle un acte irrémédiable. Mais Emma s'était effacée, allant même jusqu'à rester amie avec Ruby et devenant celle de Dorothée. Décidément, cette femme était parfaite. Et plus Regina en apprenait sur elle, plus elle voulait en apprendre.

« Coucou ma belle ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! » s'exclama Ruby en se jetant au cou d'Emma qui rigola en lui rendant son câlin.

« Salut Ruby, je suis contente de te voir moi aussi » sourit Emma en la regardant avec une tendre affection.

Et ce fut tout ce que Regina décela dans le regard limpide de sa belle blonde. Enfin d'Emma se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, se demandant depuis quand elle considérait Emma comme sienne. Probablement depuis qu'elle l'avait vu surgir de derrière ces superbes rosiers en fleurs, la nuit de leur rencontre et que son cœur avait fait un vacarme assourdissant dans sa poitrine en revenant à la vie. Cette femme l'avait envoutée, et elle se surprenait à se montrer possessive à l'excès. Même avec Daniel elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu de telles réactions. Probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours su que Daniel n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et que les autres femmes n'existaient pas pour lui. Il l'avait littéralement vénérée, faisant de son bonheur sa priorité absolue.

Etre aimée par Daniel avait été quelque chose de très doux, presqu'innocent. Il l'avait traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui, elle était un peu honteuse de le reconnaître, l'avait parfois frustrée. Mais Daniel était si mignon et touchant qu'elle l'avait laissé faire de peur de le vexer. Mais elle sentait qu'avec Emma, les choses seraient différentes. Emma appréciait de toute évidence la femme forte qui ne craignait pas de s'affirmer, et Regina imagina ce que cela pourrait donner dans l'intimité. A cette pensée, une onde brûlante lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, et elle frissonna longuement de volupté. Juste ciel ! Elle perdait définitivement la raison !

« Ruby, je tenais à ce que tu rencontres Regina » entendit-elle soudain Emma prononcer.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit venir, elle fut happée dans une étreinte chaleureuse et légèrement étouffante. Les bras ballants, elle interrogea Emma du regard, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle n'était pas très tactile et ne faisait de câlins qu'à Henry, alors le comportement étrange de Ruby la mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait deviné que la grande brune était du genre expansive, mais tout de même ! Cette femme n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

« Merci » chuchota doucement Ruby à son oreille « Merci d'avoir sauvée Emma » clarifia-t-elle en semblant percevoir son incompréhension.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir » affirma-t-elle en se dégageant doucement mais fermement.

« Ruby, lâche-la tu l'embarrasses » la gronda doucement Emma en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Regina et la tirer vers elle, l'éloignant efficacement de Ruby.

« Allez vous installer Emma, je vous apporte deux plats du jour tout de suite » lui sourit Ruby sans se formaliser de l'attitude froide de Regina avant d'entraîner sa femme vers la cuisine.

« Je suis désolée, Ruby est du genre spontanée… » s'excusa Emma en l'entraînant vers ce qui semblait être sa table attitrée sans lui lâcher la main.

« J'avais cru comprendre en effet » souligna Regina, ravie du geste d'Emma.

« Ruby et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Quand j'ai été retirée à mes parents, et que ma vie dans les foyers devenait insupportable, je me réfugiais chez elle. » se remémora Emma avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Et vous avez fini par tomber amoureuses » comprit Regina qui espérait en apprendre un peu plus.

« Non. Contrairement à ce que Zelena pense, Ruby et moi n'avons jamais été amoureuses. Nous étions amies, et parfois nous couchions ensemble, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour comme ce que Ruby partage avec Dorothée » lui répondit Emma sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Donc le fait qu'elle vous trompe avec Dorothée ne vous a pas dérangée ? » s'étonna Regina sans y croire.

« Ce qui m'a blessée, c'est que Ruby ne me parle pas de Dorothée et laisse passer des mois avant de trouver le courage de me dire la vérité. Elle n'a pas eu assez confiance en notre amitié pour se confier à moi. C'est ça qui m'a profondément blessée, pas la fin de nos coucheries occasionnelles » soupira Emma, une lueur chagrinée au fond des yeux.

« Pourtant depuis votre rupture, même si vous affirmez que ce n'en est pas une, vous n'avez plus eu de relations sérieuses… » lui fit remarquer Regina en tentant de comprendre le cheminement de pensées d'Emma, ce qui semblait une tâche ardue.

« Parce que les relations d'un soir ne m'intéressent pas et que je ne voulais pas m'investir dans une histoire qui ne durerait pas. Je pense que lorsque je laisserais une femme entrer dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, ce sera la femme avec qui je construirai mon avenir. La femme avec qui je pourrais envisager la totale » expliqua Emma en posant sur elle un regard d'une telle intensité que Regina sentit chaque fibre de son être vibrer en réponse.

« La totale ? » demanda Regina, la gorge étrangement sèche et les mains moites.

« Vous savez bien. Le mariage, la vie à deux, les enfants… » énuméra Emma avec un sourire rêveur et plein d'espoir.

« C'est donc ce que vous recherchez » murmura pensivement Regina, songeant qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Oui. J'en suis à un stade de ma vie où c'est ce que je désir le plus au monde. Je n'ai plus à faire mes preuves sur le plan professionnel. Ma vie amoureuse est désertique, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte et je veux que ça change. Je veux rencontrer la personne qui me donnera envie de me dépasser, de croquer la vie à pleine dents, de me perdre dans la bulle de bonheur que nous aurons construite ensemble… » sourit Emma, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Vous donnez envie de connaître ça… » soupira Regina en se retenant de dire à Emma de ne plus chercher, qu'elle était la femme qui pourrait lui apporter tout cela et bien plus encore.

« Je sais que ça fait très fleur bleue, mais pour moi c'est ce que doit être la vie à deux. Une communion totale, fusionnelle et intense. Passionnée et sensuelle. Apaisante et stimulante à la fois. La femme de ma vie deviendra le centre de mon monde et je dédierai ma vie à faire son bonheur et à faire de notre vie un éclat de rire quotidien. A deux, à trois, à quatre, tout dépendra du nombre d'enfants que nous déciderons d'avoir ensemble… » poursuivit fougueusement Emma, se livrant sans peur.

Emma se surprenait à se confier de la sorte, elle qui était très pudique et s'ouvrait difficilement aux personnes étrangères à sa sphère intime, le faisait avec une aisance qui la surprenait. Mais avec Regina, il était très facile de parler, et elle voulait lui faire comprendre que si elle lui laissait sa chance, elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle voulait que Regina sache qu'elle était sincère et voulait bien plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain. Parce que s'il y avait une chance, même infime, que Regina puisse envisager de sortir avec elle, alors elle voulait la saisir à pleine mains et ne plus la lâcher.

« Et si cette femme avait déjà un enfant ? » demanda Regina avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, rougissant légèrement de son audace.

« Alors j'apprendrai à le connaître, priant pour qu'il m'aime un peu et accepte de me laisser entrer dans la vie de sa maman et dans la sienne. Et si les choses devenaient sérieuses avec sa maman, j'espère qu'un jour, il finirait par me considérer un peu comme une seconde mère » répondit aussitôt Emma, son regard se mettant à briller un peu plus alors qu'elle le plongeait dans le chocolat onctueux de celui de Regina.

Un silence intense et chargé en émotions s'installa entre elles, rompu par le passage éclair de Ruby qui déposa leurs assiettes devant elles avant de disparaitre, comme si elle sentait que les deux femmes avaient besoin d'être seules.

« Donc vous cherchez la femme de votre vie… » finit par déclarer Regina en se raclant discrètement la gorge « Des candidates sérieuses en vue ? »

« Je ne la cherche pas, je l'ai déjà trouvée. J'attends simplement qu'elle accepte de me laisser une chance » répondit Emma en la regardant avec insistance, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

Message que Regina reçut aussi clairement que si Emma lui avait dit franchement les choses. Partagée entre peur et exaltation, Regina baissa le regard sur son assiette et commença à manger, faisant soupirer Emma qui craignait d'avoir été trop directe. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'ait effrayée et que Regina ne se mette à l'éviter comme la peste. Elle s'était emballée et en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ses propos. Elle voulait Regina. De toutes les façons possibles.

« Peut-être attendait-elle l'assurance de ne pas être rejetée… » finit par murmurer Regina en lui coulant un long regard par en-dessous qui figea Emma, telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Elle l'a… » assura-t-elle en dévorant Regina d'un regard brûlant empli d'adoration qui fit frémir jusqu'au cœur de son intimité la volcanique brune.

Bon sang si Emma continuait de la regarder de cette façon, elle allait finir par sauter par-dessus la table pour la prendre sauvagement. Ce genre d'envie ne lui ressemblait pas, mais avec Emma ses émotions semblaient être décuplées, et elle ressentait tout tellement plus intensément. Et en cet instant, son corps lui faisait savoir qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, être possédé par Emma Swan, même si sa raison lui soufflait qu'il était encore trop tôt, que trop précipiter les choses n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais son corps semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil, et elle perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tenta de donner le change, priant pour qu'Emma n'ait rien remarqué de son trouble grandissant.

« Il se fait tard… » lança soudainement Regina en regardant autour d'elles, constatant qu'elles étaient les dernières.

« Je vais vous raccompagner » proposa Emma en se levant, tendant la main à Regina pour l'aider à se lever dans un geste charmant qui amena un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres de Regina.

La belle brune n'avait plus l'habitude d'être traitée comme une femme, et elle appréciait beaucoup la galanterie naturelle d'Emma. Toutes deux évoluaient dans un monde d'homme, et tout en restant aussi féminine qu'elle le pouvait, Regina avait dû faire de nombreuses concessions, et c'était très agréable pour une fois d'être l'objet de si charmantes attentions.

« Avec plaisir, j'étais venue en taxi » acquiesça Regina en lui souriant avec reconnaissance et tendresse.

« Laissez-moi aller payer l'addition, et je suis à vous » lança Emma avant d'aller rejoindre Dorothée qui comptait la recette de la soirée.

« Mais j'y compte bien mademoiselle Swan, j'y compte bien… » souffla doucement Regina en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

C'était peut-être de la folie, et elle risquait fort d'avoir une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé si jamais elle perdait Emma, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais sa vie solitaire lui pesait soudain de façon insupportable, et en écoutant Emma parler de sa vision de la vie de couple, elle s'était surprise à partager sa façon de voir les choses. Mieux encore, c'était aux côtés d'Emma qu'elle s'imaginait vivre cette vie heureuse, et elle voulait tenter sa chance. Et de toute évidence, Emma le voulait également. Emma la voulait elle, et Regina serait folle de ne pas sauter sur cette opportunité.

« Nous pouvons y aller » lança Emma en revenant à ses côtés.

Tout naturellement, la main d'Emma retrouva le chemin de sa chute de reins, et avec douceur et délicatesse, elle la guida jusqu'à sa voiture, une petite coccinelle jaune qui fit légèrement hésiter Regina, ce qu'Emma ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais vous avez tort. Ma voiture est en parfait état, et est on ne peut plus sûre » assura-t-elle en dissimulant son amusement, habituée à ce genre de réactions.

Emma avait acheté la coccinelle dans une casse après son émancipation et avait appris à la réparer par elle-même. Patiemment, elle l'avait retapée entièrement, lui rendant un second souffle de vie. En fait une fois qu'elle avait fini de la remettre en état et l'avait ramenée au garage pour un contrôle technique, le garagiste lui avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait en tirer une fortune si elle décidait de la revendre puisqu'il s'agissait d'un modèle de collection. Mais Emma avait refusé. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour sa petite voiture qui lui rappelait beaucoup Choupette, la célèbre coccinelle des Walt Disney, et l'avait conservée, appréciant rouler avec.

« Je vous assure que ma Choupette est fiable et que vous y serez en sécurité. Jamais je ne mettrais votre vie en danger Regina, je vous le promets » reprit Emma en voyant que Regina hésitait toujours à monter dans sa petite automobile.

Ne voulant pas vexer Emma, Regina acquiesça silencieusement et accepta de s'asseoir sur le siège passager, constatant avec surprise, que les sièges étaient aussi confortables que ceux de sa Mercedes. De plus, la voiture était étincelante de propreté et une agréable odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'habitacle. Et lorsqu'Emma démarra et que le moteur se mit à ronronner gentiment, elle fut pleinement rassurée. De toute évidence, Emma prenait grand soin de sa voiture.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Quand je l'ai acquise, elle était en piteux état, mais à présent, elle est parfaite ! » affirma fièrement Emma en donnant une tape affectueuse à sa voiture « Et avec elle, je peux me faufiler facilement dans la circulation » ajouta-t-elle en s'engageant sur la route.

« Ne me dites pas que vous bricolez par-dessus le marché ? » s'étonna Regina, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose que cette femme ne savait pas faire.

« Et si ! Je suis bien plus à l'aise dans un garage que dans une cuisine ! » gloussa Emma en roulant des yeux « Donnez-moi un moteur à réparer et je peux le faire les yeux fermés, mais je ne saurais pas préparer un repas comestible même si ma vie en dépendait » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue tellement déconfite que Regina éclata de rire.

« Eh bien nous étions faites pour nous entendre ! » lança-t-elle, le regard brillant de gaieté « Moi c'est l'inverse. Je suis incapable de faire une vidange, mais je réussis une crème renversée les yeux fermés. Et si j'en crois Henry, je fais les meilleures lasagnes au monde… » sourit-elle malicieusement.

« J'ai hâte d'y goûter dans ce cas » s'exclama Emma avec une lueur gourmande.

« Qui a dit que j'allais en cuisiner pour vous ? » la taquina Regina, riant de la moue implorante qui lui donna envie d'embrasser Emma.

« Vous cuisinez pour moi et au moindre problème mécanique, vous m'appelez. Deal ? » proposa Emma avec espoir.

« Deal » accepta de bon cœur Regina, un sourire attendri et heureux aux lèvres à l'idée de ces futures rencontres.

En fait Regina était parfaitement capable de changer elle-même un pneu, mais l'idée de voir Emma le faire pour elle, de voir ses muscles rouler sous l'effort était terriblement excitante. De plus, en cas de soucis quelconque avec sa voiture, il lui suffisait de l'amener aux mécaniciens de la police qui vérifiaient cela, mais ils étaient définitivement moins sexy qu'Emma…

« Et voilà votre Majesté, vous voici chez vous… » commenta Emma à la grande surprise de Regina qui ne se rappelait pas avoir fourni son adresse à la belle blonde.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon adresse mademoiselle Swan ? » voulut-elle savoir en posant un regard inquisiteur sur son chauffeur.

« J'ai mes sources » affirma fièrement Emma en sortant de sa voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte à Regina qui secoua la tête avec amusement, sachant que sa sœur devait être cette fameuse source.

« Très bien mon peux chevalier, reconduisez-moi jusqu'à mon château… » ordonna Regina, la voix autoritaire et l'attitude royale.

« A vos ordres ma reine » acquiesça Emma en esquissant une courbette impertinente qui fit rire Regina.

« Pourquoi m'appeler votre Reine ? » voulut savoir Regina, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait entraîné ce surnom qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

« Vous en avez le prénom et la prestance » répondit naturellement Emma avant d'ajouter avec malice « Je suis sûre que vous avez été reine dans une autre vie »

« Certains de mes hommes m'ont surnommée la Méchante Reine », celle de Blanche-Neige » lui révéla Regina en roulant des yeux.

« Sérieux ? Ils n'ont pas les yeux en face des trous ! Vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde ! » protesta Emma véritablement outrée.

« Et bien merci Emma… » murmura Regina, flattée par ce compliment spontané.

« Mais de rien Regina » sourit tendrement la magnifique blonde en se tournant vers sa compagne lorsqu'elles atteignirent le perron de la superbe demeure.

Elles restèrent un long moment à se dévorer du regard, aucune n'osant faire le premier pas. Ce dîner n'avait pas été prévu, et même si la soirée avait été parfaite, Emma n'était pas certaine que cela puisse être considéré comme un premier rendez-vous officiel. En soupirant, elle sourit tendrement à Regina, fit un pas en avant et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue douce et veloutée de la belle brune, s'imprégnant au passage de son parfum, suave et capiteux.

« Serez-vous des nôtres demain soir ? » s'enquit-elle avec espoir en se redressant et en revenant à sa place initiale, amusée par la surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Regina.

Nul doute que Regina avait attendu un vrai baiser, définitivement moins chaste que celui qu'elle venait de lui donner, mais Emma n'avait pas voulu être trop présomptueuse et avait décidé de laisser Regina l'initier. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas l'impression de forcer les choses entre elles et d'aller plus vite que la musique pour Regina.

« Comme chaque année depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Auguste » acquiesça Regina avec un doux sourire.

« J'ai invité Zelena aussi, mes parents sont impatients de faire sa connaissance » sourit Emma, avec un tendre sourire à l'évocation de sa meilleure amie.

« Henry a hâte de vous rencontrer également. Il entend tellement parler de vous par Zelena et Auguste qu'il imagine que vous avez des superpouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça… » rigola franchement Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas déçu en me voyant… » s'inquiéta Emma en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Et si Henry ne l'aimait pas ? S'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans leurs vies ? Elle savait que Regina ne ferait rien contre l'avis de son fils, et si jamais Henry s'opposait à leur histoire, celle-ci avorterait avant même d'avoir véritablement commencée. L'idée la fit frissonner, et elle la chassa farouchement. Henry l'aimerait, il le fallait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Regina, pas avant de savoir si celle-ci était bel et bien la femme de sa vie. Et si tel était le cas, alors elle espérait bien ne jamais la perdre et de toujours la retrouver peu importait les obstacles qui se mettraient entre elles.

« Henry vous adore déjà sans même vous connaître. Une fois que ce sera fait, il voudra sans cesse passer du temps avec vous… » affirma Regina avec une telle conviction qu'Emma se détendit.

« J'en serais ravie. J'adore les enfants » sourit malicieusement Emma en couvant tendrement Regina du regard, la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« Passerez-vous la nuit chez vos parents demain ? » s'enquit Regina avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle la soirée se terminera je pense » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Regina acquiesça et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Emma lui avait déjà donné un baiser de bonne nuit. Un baiser terriblement chaste et donc très frustrant. Elle aurait aimé qu'Emma se montre un peu plus audacieuse, mais d'un autre côté, elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas forcer les choses et de leur laisser du temps. Mais Regina n'avait pas très envie d'être raisonnable avec Emma. Elle voulait tout, tout de suite. Et en cet instant précis, elle voulait l'embrasser à perdre haleine jusqu'à voir des points lumineux apparaître derrière la barrière de ses paupières closes.

« Et bien bonne nuit Regina, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie, merci d'avoir accepté de dîner avec moi » lança Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

« Plaisir partagé Emma » susurra Regina d'une voix rauque avant de faire un pas vers Emma.

Figée, la superbe blonde observa l'approche de la magnifique brune sans oser faire un geste de peur de la stopper dans son élan et de rompre l'instant. Le cœur battant, elle sentit Regina passer fermement un bras autour de ses reins et la tirer contre elle, faisant se heurter sensuellement leurs corps, leur tirant à toutes les deux un soupir de plaisir. Les yeux accrochés aux siens, Regina posa sa main libre sur la nuque d'Emma et attira son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, se caressent puis fusionnent. Le baiser en resta au stade de l'effleurement et de la découverte, chacune savourant les sensations incroyables qui naissaient en elles. Et Regina sut que ce premier baiser ne serait pas suffisant, qu'elle en voulait plus et que jamais elle n'arriverait à se lasser d'Emma Swan. Elle était prise au piège, et à la façon dont Emma s'accrochait à elle, c'était réciproque.

« Bonne nuit Emma, à demain soir… » murmura finalement Regina en mettant un terme à leur étreinte.

« Deux rendez-vous en deux jours, je suis chanceuse… » s'amusa Emma en reprenant contenance.

« J'étais en train de me dire la même chose » commenta Regina en caressant tendrement la joue d'Emma, se retenant de l'embrasser encore.

Dans un même élan, elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre, s'embrassant doucement, puis sur un dernier sourire étincelant de bonheur et empli de promesses futures, Emma se détourna et retourna à sa voiture. A chaque pas, elle se retenait de faire demi-tour et de courir rejoindre Regina, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement en s'éloignant d'elle. Comment une seule soirée avait-elle pu la rendre à ce point dépendante ? Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise derrière son volant qu'elle se décida à regarder vers la maison et découvrit que Regina se tenait toujours sur le porche, le regard braqué sur elle. Elle était tendue vers l'avant, comme si elle aussi luttait pour ne pas lui courir après et la ramener à elle. Lui envoyant un baiser, Emma sourit lorsque Regina l'attrapa et le pressa contre son cœur, et finit par se décider à rentrer chez elle.

« Au revoir Emma, il me tarde d'être à demain… » soupira Regina en rentrant chez elle.

Elle remercia le ciel que personne ne l'ait vu agir de cette façon si peu digne de la femme forte et sans pitié qu'elle paraissait être au travail. Lentement, elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Emma dont l'absence se faisait déjà cruellement sentir. Jamais elle ne pourrait attendre le lendemain soir pour la revoir, pour être à nouveau dans ses bras, pour goûter à la douceur de ses baisers. Ce fut en pensant à Emma qu'elle s'endormit, ses rêves peuplés de visions d'une vie à deux, et Emma était encore dans sa tête au réveil.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous dit à bientôt :-)**

 **Bises et bonne fin de journée à vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews, mises en favoris et aux followers, je suis vraiment ravie du succès de cette petite histoire. Vous êtes vraiment adorables, et j'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira tout autant et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me laisser une trace de son passage, même si c'est simplement pour me dire que vous avez aimé, cela me fait toujours plaisir, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça motive à continuer d'écrire :-)**

 **Ensuite, je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit à l'origine d'un OS, et donc qu'en tant que tel, l'histoire se déroule plus rapidement que dans une fic traditionnelle. Je ne l'ai découpé en chapitre que parce qu'il était vraiment très long, mais en l'écrivant, j'ai fait en sorte que les choses ne traînent pas en longueur, et surtout que cela se passe pendant la période des fêtes pour ce qui est de leur mise en couple, donc sur une période de temps assez restreinte tout de même... Donc désolée si cette histoire n'est pas plus approfondie que ce que j'en ai fait, mais ce n'était pas le but... Je voulais une petite fic légère et sans prise de tête pour finir l'année en beauté, et j'espère que c'est ainsi que vous l'aborderez...**

 **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 **PS : Je pense avoir remercier tous le monde (sauf les Guest, que je remercie énormément pour leurs gentils commentaires, vous êtes géniaux), et je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un au passage... Merci encore à tous :-)**

 **Bonne lecture xoxo**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

Les yeux fermés, Regina se laissa envahir par le rêve réaliste qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Un rêve merveilleux dans lequel elle partageait une vie de famille avec Emma. Certains passages la firent frémir, d'autres la firent sourire, d'autres encore l'attendrir. Si c'était pour avoir une telle vie, elle voulait bien épouser Emma Swan sur le champ. Riant de ses pensées mièvres, remerciant le Ciel de n'avoir aucun témoin à ce sentimentalisme matinal qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, elle se secoua et sauta de son lit, constatant que la matinée était bien entamée et qu'elle devait être attendue avec impatience par son fils à qui elle avait promis de venir passer la journée avec lui chez les Booth.

« Et je ne vais pas commencer à manquer à mes promesses ! Encore moins à cause d'un rêve… » marmonna-t-elle en tentant de chasser les images persistantes de son songe de ses pensées.

Une fois sous la douche, elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à une scène de son rêve dans lequel, une Emma au corps parfait était venue la rejoindre sous le jet brûlant, lui faisant passionnément l'amour avant qu'elles ne rejoignent le lit où cette fois, c'était elle qui avait pris les rennes, faisant longuement l'amour à la belle blonde. Une longue vague brûlante la traversa, et elle retint un long gémissement de frustration, regrettant qu'Emma ne soit pas réellement avec elle sous la douche. Emma avait pris une telle place dans sa vie, en si peu de temps qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de lutter plus longtemps contre ce qui semblait de toute façon inéluctable.

Ce qu'Emma lui proposait était tentant, terriblement attrayant, et elle en avait envie. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Henry. Lui qui rêvait d'avoir une vraie famille l'obtiendrait, avec en prime des frères et sœurs si Emma tenait aussi cette promesse-là, ce dont elle ne doutait pas. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de tomber de nouveau enceinte, et ignorait si Emma en avait envie aussi, d'autant que si elle en croyait une de ses collègues qui était passé par-là, c'était une démarche coûteuse dans bien des domaines et qui pouvait parfaitement se solder par un échec, mais elles avaient le temps d'en discuter. Et puis il restait l'adoption, et cette fois, Regina était certaine qu'Emma voudrait y avoir recours pour donner à un ou plusieurs enfants, la chance qu'elle-même avait eu avec les Booth.

Et Regina ne serait pas contre. Henry serait fou de bonheur, et elle-même appréciait l'idée d'une famille nombreuse et heureuse. Parce qu'ils le seraient, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Oui, Regina ne doutait pas que, comme dans son rêve, une vie aux côtés d'Emma Swan serait fabuleuse. Son cœur se dilata dans sa poitrine à l'idée de faire de son rêve une réalité, et elle ne pouvait plus attendre soudainement pour se retrouver près d'Emma et commencer à bâtir les fondations de leur vie future.

« Ne me décevez pas Mademoiselle Swan, je n'y survivrais pas… et vous non plus… » souffla-t-elle en revenant dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps de rêve.

Se préparant avec un soin tout particulier, sachant qu'elle allait voir Emma, et voulant être belle pour elle, Regina prit ensuite son petit-déjeuner avant de quitter sa maison pour aller retrouver Henry chez les Booth. Durant tout le chemin, elle ne cessa de se demander si Emma serait déjà là, et si la magnifique blonde était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle l'espérait vraiment…

« Emma est là… » souffla-t-elle en voyant la coccinelle jaune garée devant le petit pavillon résidentiel.

Se garant juste derrière la voiture d'Emma, Regina coupa le moteur avec empressement, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de voir plus tôt qu'elle ne l'espérait celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, plus ou moins chastes. Sautant littéralement de la voiture, elle se recoiffa machinalement, vérifia d'un œil critique sa tenue, puis prenant une profonde inspiration, alla sonner à la porte.

« Bonjour ma petite Regina » la salua affectueusement Molly avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Molly » sourit Regina en rendant son étreinte à la mère de son amour.

Et elle pria pour que Molly ne soit pas fâchée qu'Emma et elle soient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Regina savait qu'à une époque, Molly avait espéré qu'Auguste et elle finiraient ensemble, et même si la mère de son ami avait fini par renoncer, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était prête à accepter sa relation naissante avec Emma. Dans son travail, elle avait souvent vu des familles être déchirées parce que les parents n'avaient pas accepté l'homosexualité de leur enfant. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause d'elle et de l'amour foudroyant qui la liait à présent à Emma, celle-ci perde une nouvelle fois sa famille.

Et Regina se promit qu'aussi douloureux que cela pourrait être, si jamais Arthur et Molly s'opposaient à leur histoire d'amour, alors elle s'effacerait. Mieux valait que cela arrive au tout début de leur relation que des mois plus tard, lorsque les sentiments seraient devenus bien plus profonds et puissants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, même si elle avait du mal à imaginer pouvoir éprouver des émotions plus intenses encore que celles qui agitaient son corps, son âme et son cœur depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de sa belle blonde.

« Emma et Henry sont dans le salon, ils ne se quittent plus ces deux-là, à croire qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours » lui révéla Molly en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'Henry aime Emma » souffla Regina avec soulagement.

C'était déjà un sujet d'inquiétude en moins. Bien sûr cela ne signifiait pas qu'Henry serait d'accord pour qu'Emma et elle soient plus que des amies, mais si déjà il appréciait Emma, peut-être que cela serait plus facile pour lui d'accepter que la belle doctoresse devienne un jour sa seconde maman.

« Il l'adore, et c'est réciproque ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Molly avec un sourire en coin qui fit comprendre à Regina qu'elle était au courant, et que de toutes évidences, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

« Molly, je… » commença Regina, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Elle n'avait pas à justifier ses sentiments après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'Emma avait éveillé en elle. Parce que si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait probablement pas laissé une telle chose se produire. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre l'être que l'on aimait plus que soi-même et ne voulait avoir à revivre cela pour rien au monde. Mais son cœur avait décidé pour elle, et voilà qu'elle était tombée amoureuse sans même l'avoir cherché.

Elle pourrait ignorer ses sentiments et poursuivre sa vie seule, mais le résultat serait le même au final. Elle souffrirait de l'absence d'Emma. Alors autant se lancer dans cette aventure et prier pour que tout se passe bien. Et pour cela, il fallait que la famille d'Emma accepte leur histoire pour qu'elles puissent la vivre sereinement et de façon harmonieuse. Parce que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Emma se sente déchirer entre son amour pour sa famille, et ses sentiments pour elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, Emma n'aurai visiblement pas à faire de choix cornélien, et Regina en était soulagée.

« Je sais, Emma n'a jamais rien pu me cacher et elle était littéralement sur un nuage en arrivant ce matin aux aurores, si bien que j'ai tout de suite compris qu'll y avait anguille sous roche » sourit tendrement Molly.

« Elle vous a parlé de nous ? » s'étonna Regina.

Quoi que dans le fond, cela ne devrait pas le surprendre. Molly était ce genre de femme à qui l'on pouvait facilement se confier, alors en tant que mère, Emma devait adorer en faire sa confidente privilégiée. Et si comme elle, Emma avait été assaillie par mille et une pensées qui avaient tourbillonnées dans sa tête en une folle sarabande, elle avait dû avoir besoin de se confier à quelqu'un pour réussir à faire le tri dans ses sentiments et pouvoir prendre une décision. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que son choix l'incluait dans un avenir qu'elles construiraient ensemble.

« Non, mais tu as la même lueur qu'elle dans le regard, et quand j'ai prononcé son prénom, ton visage s'est illuminé exactement comme le sien le fait lorsque je parle de toi… » s'amusa Molly en hochant la tête d'approbation.

« C'est encore très récent vous savez, mais je… » soupira Regina en tournant la tête vers la droite en entendant le rire d'Henry mélangé à celui d'Emma « Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça… pas même pour Daniel… » avoua-t-elle avec embarras.

« Daniel était ton premier amour. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il était ton Grand Amour » lui expliqua Molly avec douceur « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments Regina. Ce qu'Emma et toi ressentez l'une pour l'autre est un merveilleux cadeau que la vie vous fait. Savourez-le à sa juste valeur… » lui conseilla Molly avec un doux sourire.

« C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire et c'est pourquoi hier Emma et moi avons eu notre premier rendez-vous. Elle est tellement… parfaite… » soupira Regina, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Et elle m'a dit la même chose de toi. Soyez heureuses toutes les deux, c'est tout ce que je demande » déclara Molly en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Je ferais tout pour ça Molly, je vous le promets » assura Regina avec émotion.

Et Molly savait qu'une promesse de Regina Mills valait son pesant d'or. Molly savait que Regina était prête à déplacer des montagnes pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait vu traquer impitoyablement les responsables de la mort de Daniel et de sa mère, les arrêter et réunir des preuves suffisantes pour les envoyer en prison pour plusieurs vies. Mais elle l'avait aussi vu se refermer comme une huître, empêchant quiconque d'atteindre son cœur. Molly aimait énormément Regina, la considérant un peu comme sa fille, et elle était heureuse de découvrir qu'Emma était celle qui avait réussi à ramener le cœur de Regina à la vie et que sa belle petite fille en prendrait grand soin, tout comme elle ne doutait pas que Regina protègerait jalousement celui d'Emma.

« Allez, va rejoindre ta famille Regina, moi je vais finir de préparer le dîner de ce soir » sourit Molly en percevant son impatience grandissante.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? » proposa aussitôt Regina, partagée entre son envie de rejoindre ses deux amours, et celle d'aider Molly.

Après tout, chaque année, c'était devenu un rituel entre Molly et elle de cuisiner ensemble pour le repas du réveillon, et Regina se sentait un peu coupable de délaisser Molly simplement parce qu'Emma était là cette année. Mais le sourire qu'arborait celle qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère, cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Molly paraissait se réjouir réellement de voir Emma et Regina se rapprocher de cette façon, soudant un peu plus la famille qu'ils formaient tous, et Regina se détendit, chassant sa culpabilité déplacée.

« Si j'ai besoin, je te le dirais, mais pour le moment, tu es attendue avec impatience » refusa Molly en la poussant vers le salon.

« D'accord » sourit Regina avant de se décider à pénétrer dans la pièce de détente de la maison pendant que dans son dos, Molly s'éloignait vers son domaine.

La scène qui s'offrit à elle la figea dans son avancée, et Regina s'immobilisa, le cœur débordant de joie et d'amour. Henry et Emma étaient assis à même le sol, penchés sur un immense puzzle d'environ mille pièces au jugé, et discutaient tranquillement. De temps en temps Henry, qui comme elle, n'était pourtant pas très démonstratif, sauf avec elle, posait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma ou bien prenait sa main dans la sienne. En réponse Emma souriait tendrement à l'enfant, lui ébouriffait avec affection les cheveux, ou bien lui déposait un baiser sur le front. Henry paraissait au comble du bonheur et souriait sans cesse, le regard brillant de joie. Pas de doute, lui aussi avait eu un coup de foudre pour Emma Swan qui de toute évidence était déjà folle du petit garçon, il suffisait de la voir agir avec lui pour le comprendre. Emma ne se forçait pas à apprécier la compagnie d'Henry, n'importe qui pouvait le voir.

« Hey vous deux » finit par lancer Regina en faisant quelques pas vers eux.

Aussitôt deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle, et deux immenses sourires l'accueillirent. Henry fut le premier à réagir et sautant sur ses pieds, il courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Il était à un âge où il avait encore ce genre de geste d'affection pour elle et Regina en profitait à sa juste valeur sachant que dans quelques mois, Henry commencerait à se trouver trop grand pour faire des câlins à sa mère. Déjà qu'en public il ne voulait plus qu'elle l'embrasse pour ne pas l'embarrasser, alors elle profitait pleinement de ce genre de moment.

« Tu vas bien mon petit prince ? » demanda-t-elle en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux un peu trop long du petit brun en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, comme Emma l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Oui maman, j'ai passé une super matinée avec Emma, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! » s'exclama Henry en se tournant pour sourire à la belle blonde.

« Oui, moi aussi je l'aime vraiment beaucoup » soupira Regina sans vraiment y penser.

Henry qui avait entendu l'aveu de sa mère laissa son regard passer de l'une à l'autre. Il ne savait pas que sa maman et Emma se connaissaient si bien, mais Emma lui avait expliqué que sa mère et elle s'étaient rencontrées quand Regina était venue la sauver d'un Méchant qui s'était introduit dans sa maison. Emma lui avait dit qu'après ça, Regina et elle étaient devenues amies et qu'en plus c'était comme ça qu'Emma avait retrouvé sa famille. Elle lui avait tout raconté, lui parlant comme à un adulte et pas comme s'il était idiot. Henry était content de savoir que sa maman avait une nouvelle amie, mais en cet instant, le regard qu'elles échangeaient n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont sa mère regardait sa tante Catherine ou sa tante Tink. Henry n'avait peut-être que dix ans, mais il comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, et il faillit bondir de joie.

« Et Emma aussi t'aime beaucoup beaucoup » lança donc malicieusement l'enfant avant de s'écrier « Je vais voir tonton Auguste et papy Arthur ! »

Et avant que l'une des deux femmes ne puissent l'en empêcher, il avait disparu, les laissant seules dans le salon.

« Hey… » souffla Emma en avançant timidement vers Regina, la dévorant du regard.

« Bonjour belle inconnue… » la taquina Regina en avançant à son tour, le regard brillant d'envie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ton fils est génial, je l'adore » sourit Emma en cédant à la tentation de toucher Regina.

Délicatement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de la sculpturale brune et remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle les faisant toutes deux soupirer sous la douceur du geste.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ce matin ? » voulut savoir Regina en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma, la pressant contre sa joue avec affection avant de déposer un baiser mouillé dans la paume d'Emma, la faisant se mordre la lèvre alors que son regard s'enflammait.

« Henry m'a montré sa chambre et a voulu voir la mienne… » rigola Emma en se rappelant l'excitation du petit garçon à pouvoir enfin entrer dans cette pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Je vois, mon fils a donc eu le privilège de voir ta chambre avant moi… » fit semblant de s'offusquer Regina en arborant une moue boudeuse qui attira inévitablement le regard d'Emma.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir votre Majesté… » s'amusa Emma en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de Regina pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Avec douceur, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Regina qui soupira doucement de frustration, puis elle l'entraîna vers les escaliers, et elles montèrent lentement, le cœur battant follement à l'idée d'être seules dans une chambre à coucher. Bien sûr, elles savaient toutes deux qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais elles pourraient s'embrasser, et rien que cela leur suffisait amplement pour le moment. Elles auraient bien le temps pour les folles étreintes plus tard, lorsqu'elles seraient seules dans une maison de préférence, et qu'elles auraient toute la nuit pour explorer cet aspect de leur relation amoureuse.

« Et voilà ! » clama Emma en s'effaçant pour laisser Regina pénétrer dans cette chambre qui aurait toujours dû être la sienne.

« Elle est très jolie » sourit Regina en faisant tranquillement le tour des lieux, s'emparant de temps en temps des souvenirs d'enfance d'Emma.

« Maman l'a faite pour moi, même en ignorant si je reviendrais un jour… » lui expliqua Emma, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux.

« Je sais mon ange… » soupira Regina en venant l'enlacer « Je suis tellement désolée que tu au dû les perdre à cause de la stupidité et de la méchanceté d'une femme aigrie… » grogna Regina en se demandant si elle devait parler de ses recherches à Emma.

Elle avait découvert que Madame Minching avait fini par être renvoyée après qu'une famille ait portée plainte pour harcèlement moral. L'assistante sociale avait visiblement décidé de tout faire pour empêcher la famille d'adopter le petit garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli, et multipliait les visites, harcelait leur entourage pour obtenir des preuves de mauvais traitements imaginaires. Lassés, les parents avaient fait appel à la justice, et une enquête avait été ouverte. Les policiers avaient vite découvert que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'assistante sociale agissait de la sorte, et elle avait été condamnée par la justice. Non seulement, à l'issue du procès, cette famille avait pu enfin adopter le petit garçon, mais plusieurs familles avaient pu être réunies.

Regina avait été heureuse de l'apprendre, mais elle avait été triste qu'Emma n'ait pas pu bénéficier de ce procès et retrouver plus tôt sa famille. Mais lorsque le procès avait pris fin, Emma était déjà majeure, et n'avait donc pas été contactée par les policiers. Resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de sa belle blonde, Regina décida de remettre à plus tard cette conversation, préférant ne pas gâcher cette journée et réveillant le spectre menaçant du monstre de l'enfance d'Emma.

« Le pire a été qu'elle m'a fait croire qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais aimée, qu'il ne m'avait prise avec eux que pour avoir Auguste… » souffla Emma en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Regina, y dissimulant ses larmes.

« Tu ne dois plus y penser mon cœur, c'était un horrible mensonge, et tu sais maintenant qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils ont été désespérés de te perdre. Cette chambre en est la preuve. Elle a été faite avec amour et l'espoir d'un jour te revoir… » la consola Regina en déposant de doux baisers dans les cheveux et sur le visage d'Emma.

« Je sais oui, et c'est grâce à toi que je les ai retrouvés… » sourit Emma en couvant Regina d'un regard débordant d'adoration.

« Je n'ai pourtant rien fait… » fit remarquer Regina sans cesser de déposer de délicats baisers sur la mâchoire d'Emma.

« Oh si… tu es ma Sauveuse, et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi… » avoua Emma en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air gêné.

« Je partage le sentiment, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître » reconnut Regina avant de s'emparer voracement des lèvres d'Emma, la pressant possessivement contre elle.

Regina n'avait peut-être aucune expérience avec les femmes, du moins rien de très poussé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait hésiter dans ses caresses et brider ses envies. Et puis ça ne devait pas être si différent de ce que Daniel et elle avaient partagés. Même si ce serait sûrement plus passionné et sauvage. Avec Daniel, cela avait toujours été tendre et paisible. Elle se laissait porter par la douceur de son mari, mais elle sentait qu'avec Emma, leurs étreintes seraient tout aussi tendres, mais également fougueuses et ardentes. Elles étaient le feu et la glace, complémentaires dans leurs différences mais aussi dans leurs ressemblances.

« Embrasse-moi encore … » demanda Emma en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres et en resserrant l'étreinte de ses mains autour des hanches de Regina.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Regina abolit la faible distance qui séparait leurs bouches, mais au dernier moment, dévia et déposa ses lèvres sur la pommette d'Emma avant de tracer un chemin de feu jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla légèrement, tirant un long gémissement de plaisir à Emma qui rejeta la tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement à l'érotisme de l'instant. D'humeur joueuse, Regina prit son temps pour revenir vers les lèvres entrouvertes sur des halètements irréguliers et s'en empara enfin dans un baiser affolant qui fit perdre la raison à Emma.

« Maman ? Emma ? » entendirent-elles Henry les appeler depuis le couloir.

« Je suppose que tu préfères qu'il ne sache pas pour nous deux pour le moment… » souffla Emma en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Non, je ne veux pas le lui cacher. Il a le droit de savoir que tu comptes pour moi » rétorqua fermement Regina en déposant un baiser aérien et rassurant sur les lèvres d'Emma.

« Donc si durant la journée j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras de te tenir la main ou de t'embrasser, je peux ? » s'enquit Emma avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de tes parents ? » voulut savoir Regina qui appréciait l'idée de pouvoir agir comme un couple avec Emma en présence de leurs proches.

« Non, ils t'adorent et considèrent déjà Henry comme leur petit-fils. Ils seront ravis pour nous » affirma sereinement Emma en volant à son tour un baiser à la belle brune.

« Dans ce cas allons rejoindre notre famille » sourit Regina en enlaçant les doigts d'Emma.

Souriant toutes les deux, le regard pétillant de bonheur, elles sortirent de la chambre, découvrant qu'Henry les attendait toujours en observant les photos de famille qui couraient le long des murs.

« Emma, c'est toi sur cette photo ? » demanda-t-il en pointant un cliché du doigt.

« Oui, j'avais 12 ans, et nous étions partis passer l'été dans les Hamptons. Des amis nous avait prêté leur maison pour deux semaines » sourit Emma en avisant la photo.

« Tu étais déjà très belle à cette époque » commenta Regina en lui embrassant la joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je parie que tu l'étais plus encore » sourit Emma en l'enlaçant tendrement sous le regard brillant de joie d'Henry qui voyait ses soupçons se confirmer.

« Maman, est-ce qu'Emma est ton amoureuse ? » demanda Henry, de façon très directe.

« Oui Henry, Emma est mon amoureuse. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas » répondit Regina en redressant la tête pour observer son précieux petit prince.

« Non maman. J'aime beaucoup Emma, elle est gentille. Et puis tu as l'air tellement plus heureuse depuis quelques temps. Tu souris plus, et si c'est grâce à elle, j'espère qu'elle restera pour toujours avec nous » répondit Henry en venant enlacer les deux femmes.

Emues, Emma et Regina échangèrent un long regard au-dessus de la tête d'Henry et Regina se pencha pour s'emparer amoureusement des lèvres de cette femme merveilleuse qui avait illuminé son monde et l'avait rendu plus beau. Et Regina ne doutait pas que ce n'était qu'un début, et que les années à venir seraient encore plus extraordinaires. Après ce câlin collectif, ils descendirent dans le salon, y retrouvant les Booth qui les accueillirent d'un sourire bienveillant et approbateur en voyant les deux femmes enlacées, et la reste de la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, pimentée par les plaisanteries d'Auguste et les anecdotes de Molly et Arthur sur l'adolescence tumultueuse de leurs deux enfants.

En début de soirée, la sonnette retentit, et ce fut Emma qui alla ouvrir, sachant que ce devait être Zelena. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit la pétillante rousse tout sourire, et derrière elle, un Graham tout aussi souriant accompagné de sa jeune sœur, Merida.

« Graham ! » s'exclama Emma avec joie en sautant au cou de son ami.

« Salut blondie ! » sourit le jeune homme en la pressant affectueusement dans ses bras.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais Graham en arrivé il y a une heure avec Merida… » expliqua Zelena, légèrement embarrassée.

« Tu as bien fait » la rassura Emma en les faisant entrer « Bonjour Merida » lança Emma en faisant la bise à la jeune femme qui avait quelques années de moins qu'elle.

« Bonjour Emma, désolée de débarquer chez tes parents sans prévenir, mais j'en avais assez d'entendre cet idiot se lamenter parce que sa chérie lui manquait… » grogna Merida en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

« Ne m'en parle pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire » rigola franchement Emma en tournant la tête vers Zelena qui se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

« Emma ? » appela Regina en faisant son apparition, s'immobilisant en découvrant la présence de sa sœur et de deux autres personnes.

« Gina ! » s'exclama joyeusement Zelena en s'élançant vers sa grande sœur pour l'enlacer « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là toi aussi »

« Je passe toujours le réveillon du jour de l'an chez les Booth » lui expliqua Regina en lui rendant tendrement son câlin.

« C'est vrai que tu es amie avec le grand frère d'Emma » se rappela Zelena avant de s'éloigner « Regina, je te présente Graham Humbert et voici sa petite sœur, Merida »

« Alors voici donc le fameux Graham… » commenta Regina en toisant le jeune homme d'un regard réprobateur « J'espère que votre présence ici signifie que vous avez réalisé votre stupidité et que vous avez l'intention de réparer vos bêtises » ajouta-t-elle de son ton de capitaine de police.

« Oui… oui… madame… » bafouilla Graham en blêmissant sous le rire moqueur des trois jeunes femmes qui assistaient à l'échange.

« Bien, ça m'embêterait d'avoir à me servir de mon arme aujourd'hui… » lança négligemment Regina avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans le salon.

« Ta sœur est flippante ma chérie… » souffla Graham en déglutissant difficilement.

« Regina est un amour, mais elle déteste que l'on fasse souffrir ceux qu'elle aime… » rigola Zelena, touchée de voir sa sœur prendre si ouvertement sa défense.

« Ravie de voir que vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux… » sourit Emma, heureuse pour ses amis.

« Ouais, si tu voyais la pouf avec qui Graham s'envoyait en l'air depuis sa séparation avec Lena ! J'en avais pitié pour lui… » grogna Merida avec mépris.

Emma observa la réaction de Lena, mais bien que cela ne semblait pas la ravir de savoir que Graham avait eu une aventure, elle resta calme, signe qu'elle était déjà au courant.

« Lena a fait pareil… et quand elle l'a enfin quitté, cet abruti a essayé de m'agresser chez moi… » railla Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Lena m'a raconté » opina Graham, son expression se durcissant « Si ce salop t'avait fait du mal… » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings de rage.

« Auguste a réagi comme toi… » gloussa Emma en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme « Mais c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Regina et que j'ai retrouvé ma famille… » ajouta Emma, le regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Et je suis vraiment heureux pour toi blondie » affirma Graham en la pressant contre lui.

« Allez venez, nous n'allons pas passer le réveillon dans l'entrée ! » lança Emma en les attirant vers le salon après qu'ils se soient débarrassés de leurs manteaux.

« Maman, papa, Auguste, je vous présente Zelena, la petite sœur de Regina et ma sœur de cœur » annonça Emma en poussant la jolie rousse vers ses parents.

« Enchantée Zelena, et merci d'avoir été une si bonne amie pour notre petite Emma » sourit Molly en venant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, suivie par Arthur et Auguste.

« Et voici Graham, mon frère de cœur et sa petite sœur, Merida » termina Emma en désignant tour à tour les deux autres invités.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Graham, et merci d'avoir protégé Emma quand je ne pouvais pas le faire » déclara Auguste en serrant la main de Graham.

« Je tiens beaucoup à Emma, je serais toujours là pour elle » affirma simplement Graham en posant un regard affectueux sur Emma qui riait un peu plus loin avec Regina et Merida.

Ensuite Merida et Auguste se saluèrent, un peu gauchement, et aux rougeurs de la jolie rousse, Emma comprit qu'elle trouvait visiblement son frère à son goût. Avec amusement, Emma se demanda si un autre couple allait se former durant ces fêtes, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Auguste était un grand garçon, et n'avait pas besoin qu'elle joue les cupidons. Et puis Graham était très protecteur avec sa sœur, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe la soirée à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de sa petite sœur, plombant ainsi l'ambiance.

« J'ai l'impression que Gus trouve Merida à son goût… » murmura Regina contre son oreille, en se collant contre son côté gauche.

« Et c'est réciproque je dirais » sourit Emma en tournant la tête, collant presque ses lèvres contre celles de Regina.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser… » souffla Regina avec un regard brûlant qui fit violemment frissonner Emma contre elle, la faisant sourire d'un air victorieux.

« Alors embrasse-moi » grogna Emma en entrouvrant les lèvres dans une invitation explicite.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » entendirent-elles Zelena s'écrier, mettant ainsi fin à leur échange.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » comprit Gus qui s'était habitué à voir sa sœur et Regina agir de cette façon.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous en couple toutes les deux ? » s'étonna Zelena, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

« Officiellement depuis hier soir. C'est moi qui ais dîner avec Regina à ta place… » lui répondit Emma en passant son bras autour de la taille de Regina.

« Officieusement, Emma et moi sommes tombées l'une pour l'autre au premier regard… » lui révéla Regina en embrassant tendrement la joue de sa belle blonde.

« On va former une famille tous les trois et on va être super heureux ! » lança Henry en se glissant entre les deux femmes qui se penchèrent de concert pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, le faisant rire aux éclats.

« Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! » affirma Zelena en venant les prendre dans ses bras « Je me suis toujours dit que vous feriez un super couple toutes les deux, mais je pensais que jamais vous ne vous rencontriez… » ajouta-t-elle en les observant avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité.

« Et bien le Destin s'est chargé de les faire se rencontrer » énonça Molly en les couvant d'un regard protecteur et aimant.

« Et il n'est pas question que je te laisse m'échapper… » murmura Emma en déposant un baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille de sa brune volcanique.

« Mais vous avez intérêt docteur Swan… » susurra Regina en capturant les lèvres d'Emma, indifférente aux regards de leur famille.

S'asseyant au salon, ils prirent l'apéritif, Henry apprenant à connaître les nouveaux membres de sa famille qui avait tellement grandie en quelques jours que l'enfant n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Ce n'était plus seulement sa maman et lui à présent. Et tout ça grâce à Emma. A cette pensée, il courut se jeter au cou d'Emma pour un câlin avant de repartir jouer avec Graham et Auguste sous le regard étonné de la belle blonde qui tourna la tête vers Regina en quête d'une explication.

« C'est sa façon de te remercier pour sa famille toute neuve » lui expliqua Regina en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Oh… » souffla Emma en reposant son regard sur le petit garçon qui combattait à l'épée contre Graham.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Henry aussi heureux… » poursuivit Regina avec une légère culpabilité « Merci Emma… » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour attirer le visage d'Emma vers elle, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces pour lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Emma répondit avec tout autant de force à ce baiser, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'elle se sentait dans le même état, et qu'elle aussi était reconnaissante à la belle brune de lui avoir permis de retrouver sa famille, mais aussi d'en avoir une bien à elle, avec Henry et elle.

« Merci à toi mon amour… » souffla Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina, plongeant son regard plein d'étoiles dans celui de Regina qui se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

Se calant contre le dossier du canapé, Emma passa son bras autour des épaules de Regina, l'attirant contre elle, et blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles observèrent les jeux d'Henry et des deux hommes de la famille, rejointes par Merida et Zelena, puis par Molly, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dîner. Tous ensemble, ils dressèrent la table et aidèrent à apporter les différents plats, refusant de laisser Molly faire le travail toute seule, et bientôt ils furent tous assis devant ce qui promettait d'être un excellent repas.

« Bon appétit à tous ! » lança Henry, assis entre sa mère et Emma.

Le dîner fut une réussite, et ils revinrent s'installer dans le salon, riant et discutant tranquillement en attendant le feu d'artifice. Henry passait de sa mère à Emma avec qui il riait beaucoup sous le regard tendrement protecteur de Regina.

« On peut aller dans le jardin maintenant ? » s'enquit Henry en voyant qu'il était près de minuit.

« Oui mon chéri, nous allons pouvoir y aller » acquiesça Regina au moment où Emma revenait avec des couvertures.

Regina l'interrogea du regard, étonnée, et Emma se contenta de lui sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne en un geste devenu habituel dans la journée, et les entraîna tous deux à sa suite. Molly, Arthur et Auguste avaient déjà pris place sur des chaises longues, emmitouflés dans d'épaisse plaids pour ne pas prendre froid, tandis que Zelena, Graham et Merida avait pris place sur la balancelle, eux aussi enveloppés dans une chaude couverture, et Emma étala une couverture au sol avant de s'y asseoir et de tendre les bras à Regina. Comprenant ce qu'Emma avait en tête, Regina sourit largement et s'empressa de la rejoindre, s'installant entre ses cuisses.

Une fois calée contre la poitrine d'Emma, elles firent signe à Henry de venir s'installer à son tour, le laissant choisir la place qu'il préférait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois confortablement lovés les uns contre les autres, Emma déplia la seconde couverture et les emmitoufla soigneusement dedans, ne voulant pas courir le risque que l'un des deux bruns attrapent un rhume.

« Ça commence ! » s'écria Henry en se blottissant un peu plus contre Emma.

Un bras autour des épaules d'Henry, et le second entourant Regina par la taille, sa main reposant sur le ventre de sa belle brune, Emma était au paradis. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une famille, une vraie, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait recevoir en cette fin d'année. En soupirant de béatitude, elle posa son visage contre celui de Regina, souriant lorsque celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa joue, et ensemble, elles regardèrent les lumières qui éclairèrent le ciel étoilé d'éclats dorés, bleutés, argentés, rougeoyants avant le bouquet final qui les laissa tous béats d'admiration.

« Bonne année mon amour… » souffla Emma en tournant la tête vers Regina, caressant sa joue de ses lèvres.

« Bonne année mon ange » sourit Regina en l'embrassant langoureusement, profitant que tous avaient les yeux rivés au ciel pour se perdre dans ce baiser.

Le feu d'artifice terminé, les couvertures furent repliées et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, s'embrassant et partageant des vœux de bonne santé et de réussite avant de se séparer pour la nuit. Emma proposant naturellement de raccompagner Regina et Henry. Elle les suivit donc avec sa petite coccinelle, et aida Regina à porter Henry qui s'était endormi pendant le cours trajet. Une fois le petit garçon couché, elles redescendirent dans le salon et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé, discutant tranquillement dans les bras l'une de l'autre à la lueur des flammes.

De temps en temps, elles échangeaient de longs baisers, et finirent allongées, Regina pressée contre le corps d'Emma, toutes deux tournées vers le feu qui dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, et ce fut ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, se sentant à leur place dans les bras de l'autre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors pas trop frustrés?**

 **Je sais que certains attendent la fameuse scène M, et promis, elle arrive dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Et si vous voulez rapidement la suite, vous connaissez la marche à suivre (attention, là encore, ce n'est pas du chantage, quoi qu'il arrive, je posterai), mais comme vous avez pu le constater, plus j'aie de reviews, plus cela me donne envie de vous faire plaisir à mon tour en vous postant les suites plus rapidement...**

 **Alors plus d'hésitations, à vos claviers, faites explosez mon compteur de reviews, saturez ma boîte de réception de vos si gentils commentaires, et vous éclairerez ma journée de demain, voire même toute ma semaine :-)**

 **Allez, bises et bonne soirée à tous xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 (M)

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux, et j'ai adoré lire vos remarques et vos encouragements. Merci aussi aux guests et à tous les followers.**

 **Audrey(Guest)** **: effectivement en relisant le chapitre, j'ai trouvé l'erreur de frappe dont tu me parlais, j'avais inversé le « i » et le « d » ce qui donnait donc Merdia au lieu de Merida, merci de me l'avoir signalé** **Et je suis contente que mon OS te plaise. En espérant te relire très prochainement !**

 **Avetissement :**

 **RATING M**

Vous êtes prévenus, alors si vous n'aimez pas particulièrement, et si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ne lisez pas cette scène (je vais la signaler en la mettant en gras)…

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour ce chapitre, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et l'on se retrouve à la fin de votre lecture 😊

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

Assise derrière son bureau, Regina remplissait sa paperasse et lisait les rapports que son équipe lui remettait au fil de leurs enquêtes. Le mois de janvier avait filé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, et ils avaient été très occupés entre les affaires mineures qu'ils avaient eu à traiter, et celles plus délicates qui avaient demandé l'attention de ses meilleurs éléments. Ainsi ils avaient mis à jour un trafic de médicaments dont le réseau semblait impliquer quelques-uns des hôpitaux de la ville dont le MGH où Emma travaillait.

« Je peux entrer capitaine ? » demanda Auguste du seuil de la porte, plusieurs épais dossiers sous le bras.

« Bien sûr lieutenant, du nouveau ? » voulut savoir Regina en se redressant, refermant le dossier qu'elle finissait de lire.

« Je pense que quelques-uns des complices des dealers ont été identifiés madame » lui révéla Auguste en s'asseyant devant son bureau.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle en se tendant imperceptiblement.

Elle savait pourtant qu'Emma et Zelena avaient déjà été rayées de la liste des suspects, étant au-dessus de tout soupçons, mais elle ne serait tranquille que lorsque cette affaire serait définitivement bouclée. En tant que chef de service, Emma avait été mise au courant de ce qu'il se tramait dans son hôpital, et avec l'accord du doyen de l'hôpital qui sous la demande de Regina, n'avait pas prévenu le conseil d'administration, avait donné plein accès aux dossiers du personnel, ainsi qu'aux registres des commandes et aux stocks de médicaments afin de leur faciliter la tâche et de leur permettre de stopper au plus vite ce trafic.

« Grâce à Emma qui a passé des appels à quelques collègues de confiance dans les autres hôpitaux concernés, nous avons pu avancer rapidement » commença Auguste, ravi de l'aide inestimable que sa petite sœur leur avait apportée sur cette enquête.

« Elle nous a grandement facilité les choses, c'est certain. Elle nous a même autorisé à infiltrer quelques hommes dans le service de sécurité de l'hôpital pour tenter de prendre nos suspects sur le fait » acquiesça Regina, son regard s'adoucissant en mentionnant sa compagne.

« Au MGH, le suspect le plus probable s'appelle Killian Jones. Un interne qui est arrivé à l'hôpital à peu près au moment où le trafic a pris de l'ampleur. Son frère travail comme infirmier à l'hôpital pour enfants, et leur mère travaille au Ped Neu comme réceptionniste à l'accueil. » énuméra Auguste en posant les dossiers sur le bureau au fur et à mesure.

« Quelles preuves avons-nous contre eux ? » demanda Regina en lisant rapidement les dossiers de leurs suspects.

« Pour commencer, Killian a remboursé la totalité de son prêt étudiant en une seule fois il y a quelques semaines. Ensuite, son frère a pu rembourser le crédit sur sa maison et toutes ses dettes à peu près au même moment. Quant à leur mère, elle s'est offert une maison dans un quartier résidentiel de la ville, ainsi qu'une voiture neuve. Ils n'ont pourtant touché aucun héritage, ni gagné le jackpot au loto… » commença Auguste en lui remettant un nouveau dossier.

« Et je vois qu'ils ont déposés de grosses sommes d'argent sur leurs comptes épargne dont la provenance reste inexpliquée… » souligna Regina en secouant la tête devant tant de bêtise.

De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas les cerveaux de l'opération, sinon ils auraient évité de mettre ainsi en évidence leur fortune inexpliquée, attirant inévitablement l'attention sur eux. Il leur fallait donc découvrir qui tirait les ficelles. Sur le terrain, ils savaient déjà quel gang revendait les médicaments à des prix affolants, mais ils voulaient démanteler tout le réseau et pour cela, ils devaient réussir à identifier la tête pensante.

« Et pour Gold ? » voulut savoir Regina qui espérait vraiment qu'il était innocent, comme l'affirmait Emma.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait autorisé la police à accéder librement aux données administratives de l'hôpital qu'il était innocent. Le professeur Gold était le mentor d'Emma, celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile en décelant son potentiel et qui l'avait poussée dans ses études, l'aidant à obtenir des bourses et à décrocher les meilleurs stages possibles. Emma l'aimait énormément, le considérant un peu comme un père de substitution, et avait assuré à Regina que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à prendre part à un tel trafic. Regina devait malgré tout s'en assurer, et priait pour pouvoir le rayer de la liste des suspects.

« Emma avait raison. Cet homme est clean » sourit Auguste avec soulagement.

« Dieu merci, j'aurais détesté devoir apprendre à Emma que son mentor était derrière toute cette histoire » souffla Regina en se détendant.

« Moi aussi. Elle aurait eu le cœur brisé » acquiesça Auguste en grimaçant.

« Si ce n'est pas Gold, alors qui ? » grogna Regina avec frustration.

« Je pencherais pour Cruella De Vil, la directrice du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital pour enfants » répondit Auguste en guettant la réaction de Regina.

« Si c'est bien elle le cerveau de ce trafic, ça va faire du bruit et le maire risque de perdre son poste… » commenta sombrement Regina en soupirant longuement.

Il était de notoriété publique que le maire Malcolm et Cruella étaient amants depuis de nombreuses années, et si Cruella était réellement impliquée dans ce trafic, il était fort probable que le maire le soit également, ou tout du moins qu'il en ait eu connaissance et n'ait rien fait pour y mettre un terme ou dénoncer sa maîtresse.

« C'est pour cette raison que je n'en ai parlé qu'à David et vous. Moins de gens seront au courant, moins il risque d'y avoir de fuites » soupira Auguste tout aussi inquiet.

« Si Cruella est impliquée, elle a probablement des complices dans les différents conseils des autres hôpitaux. Je tablerais sur Ursula Water et Mal Star » supputa Regina en pensant au trio infernal que formait les trois femmes.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est pourquoi j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches, et j'ai découvert que toutes trois avaient des comptes très bien dissimulés ainsi que des propriétés dans tout le pays qu'elles ne devraient pas avoir pu acheter… » lança Auguste en lui remettant un dossier.

« Vous êtes passé par le Ficoba ? » demanda Regina, voulant être sûre que ces preuves ne pourraient pas être contestées lors du procès.

« Oui madame, et par mesure de sécurité, j'ai tout de même demandé à un juge de me signer une autorisation de consulter les comptes des trois femmes. J'ai également l'autorisation, si besoin se faisait sentir, de perquisitionner leurs domiciles, mais également leurs bureaux » acquiesça Auguste en lui donnant le dernier dossier qu'il avait encore entre les mains.

« Excellent travail lieutenant » sourit Regina, fière du travail effectué par son collègue.

« David et moi allons continuer à creuser et chercher d'éventuels complices et hommes de main… » affirma Auguste en se levant.

« Soyez discrets Auguste. S'ils sentent que nous sommes sur le point de les confondre, ça pourrait mal tourner » énonça Regina avant d'ajouter « Pour le moment, vous êtes les seuls à être autorisés à enquêter sur cette affaire, mais en cas de besoin, je vous autorise à faire appel à des uniformes » ajouta-t-elle fermement.

« Merci capitaine » sourit Auguste avant de ressortir pour rejoindre son partenaire.

David était un bon élément, très consciencieux et protocolaire, ce qui faisait parfois défaut à Auguste qui était plus intuitif et fonceur. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et Regina savait qu'ils trouveraient ce qu'il leur fallait pour clore cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Avisant l'heure, elle s'empressa de mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, classa ceux qui concernaient des enquêtes bouclées, puis attrapa ses affaires et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Ce soir, Emma venait dîner chez elle, et tout devait être absolument parfait. Henry était chez Zelena et Graham, le couple s'étant réinstallé ensemble après que Graham ait obtenu une nouvelle affectation à l'hôpital des enfants de Boston.

Une fois chez elle, Regina fonça dans sa cuisine et mit son plat de lasagne au four, puis vérifia que sa table, mise le matin même avant de partir au poste, était parfaitement dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles. Satisfaite, elle se précipita à l'étage et se déshabilla en chemin avant de s'engouffrer dans sa douche. Prenant soin de quelques détails fondamentaux, elle s'apprêta en un temps record, puis enfila la superbe robe noire qu'elle avait prévue et qui, elle le savait, allait rendre Emma totalement marteau. Quelques gouttes de parfum plus tard, elle redescendit, alluma les bougies, sortit son entrée du réfrigérateur, et attendit que son invitée arrive, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sourire Regina, ravie de voir qu'Emma était pile à l'heure.

« Bonsoir mon ange » sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte, soupirant en découvrant la tenue d'Emma.

Plus à l'aise en pantalon, Emma avait pourtant opté pour une robe ce soir. Celle-ci, d'un rouge foncé, mettait en valeur le teint pâle d'Emma et rehaussait la blondeur de sa chevelure bouclée, tout en épousant les formes voluptueuses de son corps.

« Bonsoir mon amour » répondit Emma en attirant Regina contre elle pour un baiser délicat et passionné à la fois « Tu es magnifique » la complimenta Emma en la couvant d'un regard ampli d'admiration.

« Je te retourne le compliment, tu mets cette robe en valeur » affirma Regina en faisant courir son regard sur le corps somptueux d'Emma, sentant ses mains fourmiller d'envie de la toucher.

« Ça sent divinement bon » déclara Emma en humant l'air avec gourmandise.

« Allez viens, le dîner est presque prêt » rigola Regina en attirant Emma vers la table.

Dans une ambiance parfaite, les deux femmes dînèrent tranquillement, transformant le moindre geste en provocation sensuelle, attisant le feu du désir qui couvait entre elles depuis leur première rencontre. Sans qu'elles sachent encore très bien comment elles avaient fait, elles n'avaient encore jamais couché ensemble, en dépit du désir dévorant qui les habitait. Elles s'étaient caressées, avaient appris à connaître le corps de l'autre et ce qui les rendaient dingue, mais jamais elles n'avaient été plus loin que ces caresses appuyées. Et autant chacune d'elles avaient apprécié de prendre leur temps, autant ce soir, elles avaient conscience qu'elles voulaient la même chose. S'appartenir l'une l'autre et ne faire plus qu'une.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller devant la cheminée ? » proposa Regina lorsqu'Emma eut avalé la dernière cuillère de sa crème brûlée.

« Avec plaisir » acquiesça Emma en se levant, tendant sa main pour inviter Regina à en faire de même.

Main dans la main, elles gagnèrent le salon, délaissant la vaisselle sale pour ce soir, et Emma aida Regina à s'installer avant d'en faire de même, se débarrassant de ses talons pour être plus à l'aise. Etendues l'une près de l'autre sur le tapis persan, elles observèrent la danse hypnotique des flammes, avec l'impression d'avoir trouvé leur chez-elles auprès de l'autre.

« Tu es si belle… » soupira Emma en la dévorant du regard, la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« Je te remercie… » sourit-elle, en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était complimentée sur sa beauté, mais jamais encore cela ne l'avait autant touchée ni ne revêtait une telle importance à ses yeux. Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'Emma l'avait dit parce qu'elle le pensait, et non pas pour la séduire et l'attirer dans son lit. Emma avait plus de classe que cela, et semblait réellement la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment. Le carillon de son horloge rompit la connexion entre leurs regards, et elle tourna la tête vers la cheminée, imitée par Emma.

« Minuit… mon heure préférée » lui révéla-t-elle doucement avant d'à nouveau tourner la tête vers elle, presque timidement.

De nouveau leurs regards se captèrent, et Emma sut avec exactitude que Regina allait l'embrasser. C'était aussi évident que si elle le lui avait annoncé. Et elle en avait vraiment envie. En fait, elle attendait ce baiser depuis que la belle brune s'était amusée à la rendre dingue durant tout le repas, s'assurant d'avoir sa totale attention, comme si ce n'avait pas déjà été le cas. Le cœur battant à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, Emma se pencha légèrement vers elle, lui donnant silencieusement son accord, et soupira lorsqu'elle abolit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et enfin ses lèvres douces et fermes se posèrent sur les siennes.

Regina ne chercha pas à approfondir ce premier baiser, semblant parfaitement se contenter de caresser ses lèvres, comme si elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, comme si elle voulait savourer chaque seconde de cette soirée qu'elles voulaient toutes deux rendre inoubliable pour l'autre. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent après seulement quelques secondes, alors qu'Emma aurait juré qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler, elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard intense et tout aussi troublé de Regina. Intimidée par l'intensité de l'instant, Emma baissa le regard avant de relever les yeux, soupirant doucement sous la douceur de ses iris posées sur elle. Regina semblait attendre quelque chose, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne ferait rien sans son accord, ce qui la fit sourire amoureusement.

Emma avait pensé qu'elle serait la plus entreprenante et la plus assurée, mais Regina avait pris confiance en elle ce dernier mois, n'étant pas le genre de femme à subir sans réagir, et Emma sentait qu'elle voulait prendre les rênes de la soirée, ce qu'elle était prête à la laisser faire pour le moment. Le regard empli de désir, Emma se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à son tour. Un long frisson la traversa en sentant la main de Regina se poser sur sa hanche qu'elle caressa du pouce avant de glisser dans son dos, la tirant possessivement contre elle. En réponse, Emma fit remonter sa main sur son bras et vint l'enfouir dans ses cheveux, se délectant de leur douceur.

D'une pression sur sa nuque, elle l'invita à approfondir le baiser et gémit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant implicitement la permission d'envahir sa bouche. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Emma laissa sa propre langue partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle, et elles gémirent de concert en entamant un ballet sensuel. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent, restant front contre front, et s'observèrent avec émerveillement.

 **« Tu me rends dingue… » gronda Emma en fondant sur elle, la plaquant contre elle avec passion avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.**

 **Regina, la surprise passée, noua ses bras autour du cou d'Emma, l'attirant au plus près de son corps et répondit avidement à ce baiser, le rendant explosif et faisant comprendre à Emma qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser dominer. Souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre, le baiser devint doux et langoureux, et elles s'explorèrent longuement, savourant le goût et la douceur de leurs langues, se taquinant mutuellement, tout en luttant pour la dominance. Des soupirs de plaisir fusaient sans qu'elles sachent qui les poussaient, et leurs corps ondulaient lentement en parfaite osmose, faisant grimper la température de la pièce de façon exponentielle.**

 **« Regina… » gémit Emma lorsque les lèvres de sa belle brune se perdirent dans son cou, se posant sur le point sensible sous son oreille gauche.**

 **Une de ses mains se perdit dans les mèches brunes et soyeuses, maintenant la tête de Regina en place pendant que la seconde dessinait des arabesques sur la peau nue de son dos profitant pleinement du dos-nu de la robe qui lui donnait accès à la peau dorée et si douce qu'Emma pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à la caresser, faisant grogner Regina contre elle qui la pressa plus fortement encore, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact.**

 **« Emma… » gémit Regina avec l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'embraser.**

 **« Je sais… moi aussi… » soupira Emma en posant son front contre le sien, la respiration laborieuse « Tu es sûre de vouloir aller plus loin ? » s'assura-t-elle en repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune, sondant son regard à la recherche du moindre doute.**

 **« Oui mon ange, nous avons suffisamment attendue ce moment… Je veux que nous ne fassions plus qu'une cette nuit… » souffla Regina en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou d'Emma « Je veux que tu restes avec moi et me réveiller dans tes bras… »**

 **« Je le veux aussi mon amour, tellement… » la rassura Emma en déposant un baiser sur son nez.**

 **Bien souvent, Emma avait dû quitter la maison à l'aube pour qu'Henry ne la découvre pas en venant dans la chambre de sa mère à son réveil. Le petit garçon avait beau savoir que les deux femmes étaient en couple, elles ne voulaient pas le jeune garçon soit perturbé par une situation qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Mais elles savaient qu'après cette nuit, elles parleraient à Henry pour qu'il s'habitue à ce qu'Emma dorme avec Regina, et donc qu'il ne débarque plus sans frapper dans la chambre de sa mère, parce qu'une chose était sûre, une fois qu'elles auraient fait l'amour, elles voudraient passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble.**

 **« Parfait ! » sourit Regina, le regard étincelant de désir.**

 **Puis sans prévenir, elle posa ses mains sous les cuisses d'Emma et la souleva avec facilité, à croire que la belle blonde ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, faisant naître une onde de choc dans le bas-ventre d'Emma qui s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de sa compagne.**

 **« Emmène-moi dans ta chambre mon amour » marmonna Emma tout en déposant une pluie de baisers dévorants sur le visage de Regina.**

 **L'ascension vers la chambre se fit lentement, Regina manquant régulièrement de tomber sous les baisers appuyés et les caresses diaboliques d'Emma qui riait chaque fois que Regina, qui était habituellement d'une politesse presque maladive, jurait dans son oreille, la rendant encore plus entreprenante.**

 **« Emma… » gronda Regina sur le ton de l'avertissement ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, et priant pour qu'Emma sache ce qu'elle faisait, parce qu'il n'était pas question de mettre un terme à ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de partager.**

 **Joueuse, Emma ignora sa mise en garde et continua de la torturer, ajoutant ses mains à la partie, et un léger cri de surprise lui échappa en se sentant plaquée contre le mur. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle adressa un sourire innocent à Regina qui posait un regard brûlant sur elle.**

 **« Vous jouez avec le feu Docteur Swan… » nota Regina en se glissant entre ses cuisses qu'Emma noua instinctivement autour de ses reins, la collant contre elle.**

 **« Et que comptez-vous faire capitaine Mills ? » sourit-elle effrontément en ondulant doucement, frottant son intimité douloureuse contre le bassin que Regina pressait contre elle.**

 **« Te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter… » affirma la belle brune en donnant à son tour un coup de reins qui tira un cri d'extase à Emma qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Regina en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un autre cri.**

 **« Méfie-toi mon amour, je pourrais bien te demander de ne jamais t'arrêter… » répliqua-t-elle en accélérant la danse de son bassin.**

 **« Ça me convient tout à fait » affirma Regina avant de fondre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle la remontait contre le mur, ajustant l'angle de son bassin pour accroitre le frottement de leurs deux corps.**

 **En gémissant, Emma s'arqua contre le mur, sa tête retombant en arrière, et elle accueillit avec délice le poids du corps de Regina contre le sien. Accrochée à ses épaules, elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser, incapable de retenir les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir que lui arrachait cette femme merveilleuse. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Regina fit descendre sa main le long de son corps, effleurant la courbe d'un sein, la rondeur de sa hanche pour finalement se poser sur la peau nue de sa cuisse, et Emma remercia le ciel d'avoir mis une robe ce soir pour son dîner avec Regina au lieu du tailleur pantalon qu'elle avait initialement prévu.**

 **« Tu as la peau douce… » gémit Regina en abandonnant ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers pour descendre dans son cou qu'elle mordilla et suçota, la faisant se cambrer contre elle.**

 **« Regina… » soupira la voluptueuse blonde en priant pour qu'elle n'arrête pas ce qu'elle faisait, tant c'était l'expérience la plus intense et sensuelle qu'elle ait jamais connue.**

 **Grisée par les murmures et les gémissements d'Emma, Regina fit doucement remonter sa main sur sa cuisse, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau, et un grognement primitif lui échappa lorsqu'elle atteignit le cœur de sa féminité. Si elle avait voulu une preuve que sa magnifique amante désirait ce qu'il se passait entre elles, Regina venait de l'obtenir. A travers le tissu délicat de son string, la superbe brune percevait sa chaleur et son humidité, et elle eut envie de le lui retirer pour enfouir sa tête entre ses cuisses et lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche. Relevant le visage, laissant sa main posée sur sa féminité, Regina scruta ses traits déformés par la passion, et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour.**

 **« Emma ? » l'appela-t-elle, voulant être sûre qu'elle pouvait continuer.**

 **Regina avait beau crever d'envie de finir ce qu'elles avaient si bien commencé, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Emma ait des regrets au matin et qu'elle décide de fuir loin d'elle. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle devait un jour la perdre. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant Emma était devenue son monde. Tomber amoureuse d'elle avait été si facile qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à lutter. Tout ce que Regina espérait à présent, c'était que sa doctoresse de charme et de choc éprouve la même chose pour elle et qu'elle décide de leur donner une vraie chance, et que leur histoire s'écrirait au futur.**

 **« Oh Regina… » soupira Emma en lui souriant lascivement, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos avant de les poser sur ses fesses, la pressant intimement contre elle.**

 **« Emma, rien ne nous oblige à aller plus loin ce soir. Tu mérites le meilleur, et si tu veux encore attendre, nous patienterons aussi longtemps que nécessaire… » déclara Regina en bridant son instinct qui la poussait à la faire sienne sans plus attendre.**

 **« Tu es le meilleur pour moi » affirma immédiatement Emma en lui souriant tendrement, confortée dans son opinion de la belle capitaine.**

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets » expliqua Regina en remontant sa main vers son visage qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts.**

 **« Comment pourrais-je en avoir alors que je suis dans tes bras ? » s'étonna Emma, bouleversée par tant de prévenance.**

 **« Tu es tellement merveilleuse Emma… » affirma Regina avec émerveillement avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.**

 **Certaine qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas, Regina fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans son dos, et doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, lui retira le vêtement soyeux, grognant lorsqu'elle se décolla du mur, ondulant entre ses bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, frottant son bassin contre son intimité brûlante et moite d'impatience.**

 **« Parfaite… » soupira Regina avec émerveillement alors qu'elle laissait son regard se repaitre de son corps dénudé.**

 **Emma n'était à présent vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge sans bretelle en dentelle noire et d'un string assorti, et elle était divine. L'attirant à elle, Emma l'embrassa langoureusement et resserra l'emprise de ses jambes autour des hanches de sa divine brune, puis impatiente soudain de sentir la peau soyeuse de Regina contre la sienne, sans plus la moindre barrière, elle lui sourit d'un air mutin et de ses mains douces et agiles, entreprit de lui retirer sa robe, centimètre par centimètre. Emma fit glisser le vêtement le long des bras de Regina avant de se pencher pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur sa poitrine, la faisant frémir de plaisir. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Regina la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son string en dentelle. Alors seulement, elle décida de reprendre le contrôle de leur étreinte.**

 **« Emma… » grogna-t-elle en s'emparant de ses mains aventureuses, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête.**

 **« S'il-te-plaît… » gémit Emma en ondulant sensuellement des hanches.**

 **Jamais elle n'avait supplié qui que ce soit, mais Regina la rendait folle et elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser si son amante ne se décidait pas à apaiser le désir ardent qu'elle avait fait naitre en elle et qui incendiait chaque parcelle de son corps. Sans cesser de se pousser contre elle, Regina glissa une de ses mains sous les fesses d'Emma, la maintenant fermement et la seconde s'infiltra sous le tissu trempé de son string et dénicha sa perle de plaisir. Haletante, Emma interrompit leur baiser, cherchant vainement à reprendre une respiration normale, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Regina au moment où une puissante onde de choc l'emporta. Vaguement, elle sentit que Regina les décollait du mur, et elle ne reprit pieds dans la réalité qu'en sentant la fraicheur du drap sous son corps.**

 **« Hey… » sourit Regina en lui embrassant le bout du nez lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.**

 **« Hey… » soupira-t-elle en retour en s'étirant voluptueusement contre elle, souriant en constatant que Regina était toujours aussi humide et chaude, et gémissant en réalisant qu'elles étaient à présent toutes deux nues « C'était merveilleux… » murmura-t-elle en roulant vers elle, bien décidée à lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui prodiguer.**

 **En appui sur ses genoux, elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de descendre sur sa poitrine qu'elle butina, arrachant des râles d'approbation à Regina dont les mains ne restaient pas inactives et couraient sur ses courbes affriolantes. Poursuivant son infernale descente, Emma atteignit rapidement la féminité de son amante, et se passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, faisant déglutir Regina qui l'observait.**

 **« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais… » parvint-elle à dire alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'elle la prenne dans sa bouche et la fasse décoller.**

 **« Je sais » sourit Emma en remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser « Mais j'en ai envie… » avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.**

 **Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une femme facile, mais Regina avait fait tomber chacun de ses murs, et elle se sentait à sa place entre ses bras, débarrassée de ses inhibitions, et plus que tout elle se sentait libre de laisser parler ses envies, consciente que Regina ne la jugerait pas et qu'elle continuerait de respecter la femme qu'elle était. Elle aimait le regard que la belle brune posait sur elle, et ne voulait surtout pas le voir changer.**

 **« Emma, je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi comme tu m'as permis de l'être avec toi. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce dont tu as envie pour rendre cette nuit inoubliable pour toi… » affirma Regina en s'asseyant pour encadrer son visage, percevant ses doutes dans son regard.**

 **« Je veux qu'elle le soit aussi pour toi Regina… » affirma Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne voulant pas que son capitaine préféré ressorte frustrée de leur première nuit d'amour.**

 **« Elle l'est déjà chérie… » la rassura Regina en lui caressant doucement le bas du dos « Le simple fait d'être dans tes bras rend déjà cette nuit magique » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton émerveillé qui toucha profondément Emma.**

 **Plongeant son regard dans celui tendrement compréhensif de Regina, Emma sourit et reprit lentement ses caresses, la faisant grogner de plaisir alors qu'elle se laissait retomber contre les oreillers, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle la laissait diriger les opérations. Faisant courir ses mains sur le corps musclé de Regina, elle les fit descendre jusqu'à sa toison brune qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, faisant haleter Regina qui se tendit vers elle. Délicatement, elle enroula ses doigts autour de quelques boucles tirant tendrement dessus avant de poser enfin sa main sur elle et entama un lent mouvement de haut en bas qu'elle accéléra progressivement, appuyant toujours plus ses pressions sur les lèvres trempées et brûlantes de Regina.**

 **Les yeux fermés, Regina tentait de ne pas se laisser aller trop vite sous ces mains d'une habileté diabolique, et elle comprit en un éclair qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être touchée par une autre femme qu'Emma. En sentant le souffle de la belle blonde au-dessus de sa féminité, la faisant tressaillir et se soulever instinctivement vers son visage, Regina rouvrit les yeux et gronda en la voyant donner un coup de langue, se délectant de la saveur salée de son nectar intime qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdirent quelque part entre son cerveau et sa bouche lorsqu'Emma prit doucement son bourgeon intime entre ses lèvres charnues.**

 **« Si bon… » gémit-elle en enfouissant instinctivement ses doigts dans les longues mèches soyeuses de la jeune femme, la guidant sans pour autant la contraindre.**

 **Levant les yeux vers Regina, Emma gémit en découvrant le plaisir qui déformait les traits finement ciselés de Regina, et elle intensifia sa caresse, faisant courir et serpenter sa langue sur chaque centimètre carré de cette oasis tropicale, caressant la petite perle de plaisir gorgée comme un fruit mûr de sa langue à chaque fois qu'elle remontait, tirant à Regina des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés. Mais alors qu'elle la sentit sur le point de venir, elle fut tirée vers le haut, et l'interrogea du regard, surprise que Regina ne la laisse pas terminer.**

 **« Je ne veux pas d'une jouissance solitaire Emma. Je veux être en toi lorsque j'atteindrai le plaisir suprême » lui expliqua-t-elle en la renversant sous elle.**

 **Lui faisant un berceau de ses cuisses, Emma lui sourit amoureusement et la tira aussi près d'elle que possible avant de l'embrasser profondément. Regina grogna dans sa bouche en se goutant sur sa langue, et elle referma les mains sur ses seins qu'elle caressa jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se torde de plaisir sous elle. Alors elle interrompit leur baiser et sa bouche vint remplacer ses doigts. Prenant un bourgeon entre ses lèvres, Regina le suçota longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur et dressé vers le ciel avant de passer à son jumeau.**

 **« Hummm… Regina… » gémit Emma en se frottant contre le corps de sa volcanique brune, cherchant à calmer la brûlure de plus en plus insupportable qui avait pris naissance entre ses cuisses.**

 **Les yeux fermés, elle s'abandonnait en toute confiance entre les mains expertes de son amante, et savourait les sensations enivrantes et toujours plus intenses qu'elle éveillait en elle.**

 **« Regina ! » hurla-t-elle en se cambrant violemment sur le lit en sentant un doigt s'infiltrer en elle.**

 **Perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, elle n'avait pas réalisé que la main audacieuse de Regina avait quitté son sein pour descendre plus au nord, et elle frémit violemment en la sentant la sonder de son index. Et dieu, qu'elle avait les doigts incroyablement longs et agiles ! Un nouveau cri lui échappa lorsque la bouche de Regina rejoignit sa main, taquinant sans répit sa perle de plaisir.**

 **« Regina… si bon… fais-moi l'amour… j'en ai besoin… » gémit-elle en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la maintenant contre elle alors qu'elle plaçait ses cuisses sur ses épaules.**

 **Intensifiant toujours plus le rythme de ses caresses, Regina ajouta un second doigt puis un troisième en Emma, la faisant crier à gorge déployée. Se cambrant à l'extrême, Emma se poussait avec impudeur contre le visage et la main de Regina, mais elle sentait le plaisir lui échapper. Frustrée, elle tira sur les cheveux de Regina qui remonta immédiatement vers son visage sans pour autant cesser de faire claquer ses doigts en elle.**

 **« J'ai besoin de ton corps contre le mien Regina… s'il-te-plaît… » implora-t-elle, voulant elle aussi que Regina prenne autant de plaisir qu'elle et qu'elles partagent leur jouissance pour leur première nuit d'amour.**

 **Consciente qu'elle était elle-même au bord de la rupture, Regina lui prodigua une dernière caresse puis retira ses doigts, la faisant gronder de mécontentement, avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir de satisfaction en sentant son sexe se nicher contre sa féminité.**

 **« Oui… comme ça… » grogna Emma en l'embrassant fougueusement en sentant leurs clitoris frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre alors qu'elle enroulait ses longues jambes autour des hanches de Regina, accentuant encore plus le contact de leurs corps enfiévrés.**

 **« Regarde-moi chérie… » lui intima Regina en remuant les hanches doucement, réduisant le mouvement au maximum pour faire durer le plaisir et rendre Emma totalement folle.**

 **Obéissant, Emma battit des paupières, comme si ouvrir les yeux lui demandait un effort surhumain, puis se focalisa sur le visage de Regina. Plantant son regard dans le sien, Regina faufila une main entre elles, et s'enfonça lentement dans la chaleur d'Emma, aussi profondément que leur position le lui permettait, leur tirant un long cri d'extase.**

 **« Dieu Regina… » souffla Emma en tirant sa tête vers elle pour un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois.**

 **« Tu es merveilleuse chérie » certifia Regina avant de commencer à bouger.**

 **Elle initia d'abord une danse lente et hypnotique, puis sentant Emma se tendre sous elle, Regina accéléra de plus en plus son rythme, encouragée par les murmures de plaisir d'Emma qui la rencontrait poussée pour poussée, l'accueillant toujours plus profondément dans son corps. Au moment où Regina sentit le plaisir se répandre en elle, la belle brune s'empara de ses lèvres, avalant son cri d'extase, sans cesser son mouvement, voulant la conduire là où elle n'était jamais allée. Et lorsqu'elle sentit de nouvelles contractions enserrer ses doigts, elle sut qu'elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller.**

 **« Emma » gémit-elle en plantant ses dents dans son épaule, y étouffant le cri d'ivresse qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle jouit à son tour contre Emma, leurs deux essences fusionnant.**

Epuisée, Regina trouva cependant la force de rouler sur le côté, attirant Emma à elle, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner d'elle, souriant lorsqu'elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et emmêla leurs jambes ensemble. En silence, elles savourèrent la magie de cet instant, et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormirent, serrant possessivement l'autre dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner et de rompre leur intime connexion, la main de Regina toujours prisonnière du corps d'Emma.

Le lendemain matin, ce fur la sonnerie du portable de Regina, suivit de près par celui d'Emma qui les tira du sommeil. En soupirant, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre à regret et décrochèrent, grimaçant en comprenant qu'elles ne pourraient pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

« Je dois y aller, nous avons du nouveau dans l'enquête sur le trafic de médicament » expliqua Regina en sortant du lit, nullement gênée par sa nudité.

« Et moi je dois me rendre à l'hôpital rapidement, il y a eu une explosion à la mairie et il y a des blessés graves apparemment » lui apprit Emma en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Le maire ? » demanda Regina en se tendant, se demandant s'il y avait un lien avec son affaire.

« Je ne sais pas Regina. Je te préviens dès que je connais l'identité des victimes » lui promit Emma en s'engouffrant dans la douche, suivie de près par Regina.

Conscientes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas perdre une minute, elles restèrent sages et se lavèrent rapidement avant de sortir pour s'habiller, Emma empruntant des vêtements à Regina, préférant éviter de mettre sa robe pour aller à l'hôpital.

« La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse mon ange » souffla Regina en attirant Emma contre elle pour un long baiser avant qu'elles ne quittent le manoir.

« Pour moi aussi mon amour » sourit Emma entre deux baisers.

A regret, elles se séparèrent et montèrent chacune dans leur voiture, prenant une direction différente. Une fois à l'hôpital, Emma fut accueillie par Granny, l'infirmière en chef qui la briffa rapidement, et Emma lui demanda d'appeler Regina pour lui fournir la liste des victimes de l'explosion, dont le maire et son amante, ainsi que quelques-uns des membres les plus éminents du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Quelqu'un avait voulu faire le ménage. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il lui fallait se préparer à se rendre au bloc, et se concentrer uniquement sur l'opération. Le reste était du ressort de Regina.

De son côté, Regina arriva au commissariat, où elle apprit que Cruella De Vil était parente avec Jacqueline Spencer, l'épouse du mafieux James Spencer. Tous les deux étaient connus des services de police pour trafic de drogue, vente d'armes, mais également pour avoir été suspectés de plusieurs meurtres sans que l'on ne puisse jamais le prouver. Mais cette fois, Regina comptait bien les confondre et réussir à les mettre en prison pour un long moment.

« Capitaine, l'on vient de recevoir un appel du MGH. Le maire fait bien partie des victimes, de même que sa femme et les membres du conseil que nous suspections d'être impliqués dans le trafic de médicament » lança Auguste avec inquiétude.

« Je n'aime pas ça. On fonce à l'hôpital ! » ordonna Regina en prenant son arme avant de courir vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous craignez que celui qui a voulu faire le ménage ne cherche à finir le travail ? » comprit Auguste en réalisant qu'Emma était peut-être en danger.

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde Emma, pas maintenant, pas après la merveilleuse nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait l'épouser et passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec elle. Elever Henry à ses côtés et tous les enfants qu'elles décideraient d'avoir, que ce soit de façon naturelle ou bien en adoptant. Elle voulait vivre la vie qu'Emma lui avait dépeinte lors de leur premier rendez-vous, et elle ne laisserait personne leur voler leur futur ensemble.

« A toutes les unités, on nous signale une prise d'otage au MGH… » entendit-elle soudain dans la radio, la faisant dangereusement pâlir.

« Ici le capitaine Mills. Que toutes les unités disponibles se rendent sur place et établissent un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'hôpital » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

Elle pria pour arriver là-bas la première et réussir à entrer dans l'hôpital avant que le SWAT ne prenne en charge l'opération et ne la mette sur la touche. C'était Emma qui se trouvait peut-être aux mains du preneur d'otage, et elle refusait de rester les bras croisés à attendre que cela se passe. Déterminée, elle fonça à travers les rues, arrivant sur les lieux en un temps record, soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait encore aucune voiture de police sur place. Vivement, elle sortit de sa voiture et après avoir enfilé son gilet, fonça vers l'hôpital.

« Sortez et allez vous mettre à l'abri ! » ordonna-t-elle en voyant des gens sortirent en criant par les portes automatiques de l'entrée des Urgences.

« Je viens avec vous capitaine » lança Auguste en surgissant à ses côtés, suivi de près par un David tout aussi déterminé.

« Très bien, alors entrons avant que le SWAT ne rapplique » acquiesça Regina, soulagée d'avoir du renfort.

Se faufilant entre les personnes qui continuaient de fuir l'hôpital, ils avancèrent prudemment, sécurisant progressivement les lieux et faisant sortir les personnes terrifiées qu'ils croisaient et qui leur expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient vu avant de s'empresser de rejoindre la sortie, soulagés de sortir indemne de cet Enfer. Visiblement, la prise d'otage avait eu lieu dans une des salles d'opération, lorsque deux individus armés y avaient fait irruption et qu'ils avaient été pris en sandwich par des agents de la sécurité qui les avaient repérés sur les caméras.

« Capitaine ! » appela un des hommes en s'approchant vivement d'elle.

« Au rapport inspecteur Boyde » ordonna Regina en constatant que c'était ses officiers qui avaient repérés les preneurs d'otage et les avaient coincés dans la salle d'opération.

« Ils sont deux. Armés de semi-automatiques. Ils portent des cagoules et ont pris en otage le Docteur Swan et les deux infirmières qui l'assistaient sur l'opération du maire » lui répondit aussitôt l'inspecteur avec une mine sombre.

« Et merde » gronda Auguste en resserrant son emprise sur son arme.

« Après votre appel, nous avions mis les autres victimes sous haute surveillance, et nous allions prévenir le Docteur Swan de vos directives lorsque nous les avons repérés… » soupira l'inspecteur, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette prise d'otage.

« Y a-t-il un autre accès que les portes ? » voulut savoir Regina en imaginant Emma entre les griffes de ces preneurs d'otage.

« Le conduit d'aération, mais aucun de nous ne pourra s'y faufiler… » soupira l'inspecteur en avisant la carrure imposante de ses collègues.

« Moi si » affirma Regina en se dirigeant sans attendre vers la grilla la plus proche.

Auguste ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la dissuader d'y aller. S'il le pouvait, il irait lui-même. Angoissé, il aida Regina à entrer dans l'étroit conduit, puis revint se poster près de la porte, se tenant prêt à intervenir au moindre coup de feu. Dans le conduit, Regina avançait prudemment, essayant de ne pas faire de bruits pouvant donner l'alerte aux preneurs d'otage. Arrivant devant la grille donnant sur la salle d'opération, Regina observa ce qu'il se passait. Les deux infirmières étaient tenues en joue dans un angle de la pièce par un des deux hommes tandis que le second tenait Emma en respect, celle-ci se tenant entre lui et le maire, le protégeant de son corps avec détermination.

« Oh Emma… » soupira Regina, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de son amour.

De là où elle se tenait, Regina pouvait facilement neutraliser celui qui menaçait Emma, mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre l'autre homme qui risquait de lui tirer dessus avant qu'elle ait le temps de tenter de l'abattre. Mais elle savait aussi que dès que ses hommes entendraient son tir, ils entreraient et mettraient le second preneur d'otage hors d'état de nuire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle réussisse à empêcher qu'Emma ne soit gravement blessée, rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle.

« Espérons qu'Auguste réagira immédiatement… » soupira-t-elle en voyant l'homme poser le canon de son arme sur le front d'Emma.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et sans plus tergiverser, elle se mit en position de tir, visa soigneusement le tueur et ouvrit le feu. Durant quelques secondes, un calme plat suivit, puis le second preneur d'otage se retourna en rigolant, avant d'hurler en apercevant son complice au sol.

« James ! » hurla celle que Regina comprit être Jacqueline Spencer en personne.

Et Regina n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi être venue faire le ménage eux-mêmes ? Avaient-ils été déçus par l'incapacité de leurs hommes de mains à faire le travail et avaient-ils décidés d'en finir eux-mêmes ? Toujours est-il que le capitaine Mills comprit qu'elle venait d'abattre James Spencer, l'un des plus dangereux criminels de Boston et que sa femme allait probablement mettre sa tête à prix.

« Je vais tous vous tuer ! » hurla Jacqueline, prise d'hystérie.

Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, Auguste et David firent irruption dans la pièce, arme au poing, et Jacqueline tira vers eux. Deux détonations simultanées se firent entendre, et Jacqueline tomba à terre, la respiration haletante. Au sol, son regard croisa celui de Regina, toujours dans le conduit de ventilation, et elle leva le bras pour tirer vers la policière. Auguste, qui avait vu le geste tira en même temps qu'elle, la tuant sur le coup.

« Emma, tu vas bien ? » demanda Auguste en se ruant vers sa sœur qui avait la lèvre éclatée et se tenait les côtes.

« James a voulu frapper Granny et je me suis interposée, je vais bien » le rassura-t-elle en allant détacher ses deux infirmières.

« Auguste ! Le capitaine est blessée ! » hurla soudain David qui était montée sur une table pour aider Regina à descendre.

« Regina ! » cria Emma en se précipitant vers sa compagne.

A eux trois, ils la tirèrent au sol, et Emma s'empressa d'examiner Regina, affolée à la vue du sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure à la jambe.

« Je vais bien Emma, ce n'est qu'une égratignure » affirma Regina en posant une main délicate sur la joue tuméfiée d'Emma.

« Emma ? » appela Auguste, voulant avoir l'avis de sa sœur.

« La balle n'a rien touché de vital et est ressortie. Elle va avoir besoin de quelques points de sutures, mais ça devrait vite guérir » souffla finalement Emma avec soulagement.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Regina de protester, Emma la souleva avec douceur dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes, et l'emporta vers un bloc d'examen un peu plus loin, s'éloignant sans un regard du corps sans vie de ses deux preneurs d'otages. Auguste allait s'occuper d'eux, et elle devait soigner la blessure de Regina. Quant au maire, elle avait fini l'opération avant que les deux criminels ne fassent irruption, et savait que Granny veillerait à ce qu'il soit conduit dans une chambre pour se remettre de son opération avant qu'il ne doive répondre de ses actes devant les autorités compétentes.

Avec délicatesse, essayant de ne pas aggraver la douleur de son amour, Emma la posa sur une table d'examen et attrapa une paire de ciseaux pour découper le pantalon de tailleur sur toute sa longueur pour mieux apercevoir la blessure.

« Vais-je avoir besoin d'une opération ? » voulut savoir Regina en évaluant elle aussi la blessure.

« Je ne pense pas. C'est une blessure perforante, la balle a fait très peu de dégâts et a traversé les tissus mous de ta cuisse, tu as eu de la chance » expliqua Emma tout en stoppant l'hémorragie et en désinfectant soigneusement la plaie.

« J'ai eu tellement peur en voyant ce fou poser son arme sur ta tête… » avoua Regina en frissonnant violemment.

« Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie… » commenta Emma avant de se pencher pour s'emparer des lèvres de Regina, et tant pis si ce n'était pas professionnel « Mais tu as mis la tienne en danger… » gronda Emma en frissonnant à son tour en imaginant toutes les blessures que Regina aurait pu avoir avec une balle.

« C'est mon boulot Emma, comme le tien est de soigner les gens » lui rappela Regina en se tendant légèrement, se demandant si Emma finirait par la quitter à cause des risques liés à son travail.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de couple se séparer pour cette raison, et son cœur cessa de battre en imaginant Emma rompre parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la voir rentrer blessée d'une mission. Pourtant, Regina était capitaine et allait de moins en moins sur le terrain. Et puis depuis quelques temps, elle envisageait de plus en plus de s'orienter vers la politique. Et de découvrir que le dernier maire avait été un des complices du trafic de médicaments, si ce n'était pas d'autre chose, la confortait dans sa volonté de reprendre les affaires de la ville en main. Emma et elle allaient devoir en discuter.

« Je le sais ma Gina, mais je t'aime, et si je te perdais de cette façon… je crois que j'en mourrais de chagrin… » s'exclama Emma en terminant ses soins avec une efficacité et une rapidité qui témoignait d'une habitude certaine.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Emma » sourit Regina, le visage radieux en dépit de la douleur qui irradiait sa cuisse.

En sursautant d'incrédulité, Emma releva vivement la tête, figée dans ses mouvements, ses gants en latex usagé tombant à ses pieds sans qu'elle y prête attention.

« Tu… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, n'osant y croire.

« Tu l'as dit la première » lui fit remarquer Regina en l'attrapant par le col de sa blouse bleu typique des tenues stériles que les médecins enfilaient pour aller au bloc et s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser annihilant « Je t'aime Emma de tout mon cœur » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres, son regard brillant de mille feux.

« Je t'aime aussi Regina pour toujours » affirma en retour Emma en la serrant fortement contre elle, veillant à ne pas faire mal à sa belle brune.

Une fois la jambe de Regina soignée, Emma réussit à la convaincre de s'asseoir dans une chaise roulante, obtenant gain de cause après lui avoir affirmé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la garder à l'hôpital toute la nuit si elle s'avisait de se lever et d'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Regina finit par obéir, arrachant à Emma la promesse de rester près d'elle jusqu'à sa guérison pour jouer les infirmières personnelles et totalement dévouée à sa petite personne.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera l'épilogue de cette histoire et en marquera le terme définitif.**

 **A présent, j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois (en fait, avant que je n'écrive Rencontre Prédestinée), une fic AU que j'avais mise de côté par manque d'inspiration. En la relisant, j'ai eu envie de la reprendre, mais comme je n'ai plus trop de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment à cause de mes révisions pour mon concours, et le travail, j'aimerais savoir si vous vouliez lire le prologue et me dire si cette histoire vous intéresserait, en sachant que la suite mettra certainement du temps à arriver. Mais j'aimerais savoir si cela vaut la peine que je la continue, ou bien que je me consacre à une autre fic (et non, je n'ai pas oublié la suite de Rencontre prédestinée, c'est promis…)**

 **Voilà, à vous de me dire. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous posterais le premier chapitre de « Une vie volée » pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez…**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous, et à bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews sur cette petite histoire et pour celles que je recevrais pour cet ultime chapitre. Merci également pour les mises en favoris et ceux qui me mettent en follower, cela me fait très plaisir, et c'est la preuve que vous avez envie de lire d'autres histoires.**

 **J'essaierais donc de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, et la semaine prochaine, je posterai un nouvel OS, mais sur la série Teen Wolf (la dernière saison, et un OS Styldia...), et comme promis, je vous posterai également l'épilogue de Une vie volée, une fic AU que j'hésite à poursuivre par manque de temps et jespère que vous pourrez m'aider à déterminer si cela vaut la peine que je continue ou pas...**

 **Ensuite, j'ai commencé la suite de Rencontre Prédestinée, mais j'avance très lentement, et j'aurais sûrement finie d'autres fics avant d'enfin vous la poster, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente...**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et l'on se retrouve en bas pour connaître vos réactions...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Epilogue : **

Emma était stressée et quand Emma était dans un tel état de nerfs, elle ne pouvait rester en place, imaginant les pires scénarios catastrophes. En faisant les cent pas, elle se rongeait l'ongle du pousse ou fourrageait dans sa crinière sous le regard de Regina qui se sentait impuissante à calmer ses angoisses.

« Calme-toi ma chérie, Belle sera là d'ici quelques instants, et les jumeaux seront bientôt officiellement nos enfants, même s'ils le sont depuis que nous les avons recueillis il y a plus d'un an » la rassura Regina en venant l'enlacer tendrement.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser à l'idée que quelque chose tourne mal et qu'on nous les arrache… » avoua Emma avec inquiétude.

« Je ne laisserais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé se reproduire mon ange, je te le promets » lui certifia Regina en sachant que c'était là la plus grande peur d'Emma.

Lorsqu'elles avaient décidé d'adopter, avec l'accord plus qu'enthousiaste d'Henry, elles avaient longuement hésité sur l'âge que devrait avoir l'enfant. Finalement, elles avaient décidé de ne pas prendre de décision définitive et de se fier à leur cœur. Et dès que leurs regards s'étaient posés sur les jumeaux Zimmer, âgés de sept ans, elles avaient su. Sans même se concerter. Ava était aussi blonde qu'Emma, alors que Nicholas ressemblait à Henry, et donc à Regina. Comme les Booth l'avaient fait avec Emma et Auguste, elles avaient passé la journée des familles avec eux, apprenant doucement à les connaître, et à la fin de la journée, elles avaient été voir Belle pour demander à les accueillir.

« Je les aime tellement tous les deux… » soupira doucement Emma en se callant dans les bras de Regina, son regard se posant sur une photo d'eux cinq, prise lors d'une sortie en famille au haras du coin.

Emma adorait monter à cheval et avait découvert avec joie que Regina était elle-même une excellente cavalière et qu'elle avait appris à Henry à monter dès son plus jeune âge. Alors chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils partaient tous les trois en randonnée toute la journée, pique-niquant au bord de la rivière qui se trouvait dans le haras d'Aurore et Philippe King. Et quand Ava et Nicholas étaient venus vivre avec eux, ils les avaient tout naturellement initiés à leur passion.

« Et je les aime aussi Emma, alors crois-moi, je ne laisserai personne nous les reprendre » affirma la nouvelle mairesse de Boston.

Un an après l'explosion à la mairie, Regina avait été élue avec une majorité écrasante et Auguste était devenue le nouveau commissaire, sa promotion chaudement approuvée par Regina. Emma quant à elle, avait décidé d'ouvrir son propre dispensaire afin de pouvoir soigner ceux qui n'avaient pas toujours les moyens de s'offrir de véritables soins médicaux. Elle continuait malgré tout d'exercer au MGH et avait recommandé Zelena pour prendre sa place en tant que chef de service pendant que Graham se voyait offrir le poste de chef du service pédiatrique au MGH, lui permettant ainsi de travailler à nouveau en étroite collaboration avec celle qui était devenue sa femme quelques mois plus tôt.

« Mais enfin que fait Belle ? » s'impatienta Emma en se remettant à faire les cents pas.

Regina la laissa faire, sachant que sa femme ne se calmerait pas tant que les papiers ne seraient pas signés et que l'adoption ne serait pas officielle. Sa femme. Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Emma et elle étaient mariées depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Elles avaient pris leur temps, mais deux ans après la prise d'otage à l'hôpital, Regina avait fait sa demande, organisant un dîner aux chandelles dans la maison qu'elles avaient achetées à Storybrooke, une petite ville située à une heure de Boston et où elles pouvaient vivre au calme. D'ailleurs, le maire actuel de la ville tentait de persuader Regina de prendre sa place à la mairie. Quant à Emma, elle s'était vu proposer de devenir la nouvelle directrice du petit hôpital de la ville.

Même Auguste, qui sortait avec Mérida, la dynamique petite sœur de Graham le sheriff adjoint de la ville, s'était vu proposer de devenir le nouveau sheriff lorsque Mulan Chang, l'actuelle sheriff partirait à la retraite. C'était d'ailleurs Merida qui leur avait fait connaître Storybrooke, les invitant à venir passer quelques jours chez elle. Emma et Regina avaient toutes les deux eu un coup de foudre pour cette petite ville paisible, et en passant devant le grand manoir et en apprenant qu'il était à vendre, avaient décidé de l'acheter afin de pouvoir y venir aussi souvent qu'elles le pourraient.

Les enfants aimaient y passer du temps, et elles-mêmes s'y rendaient de plus en plus souvent, lassées de la vie agitée et épuisante qu'elles menaient à Boston. Emma et Regina étaient de plus en plus tentées d'accepter, d'autant que les enfants adoraient Storybrooke et s'y étaient fait des amis. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les Booth envisageaient de venir s'y installer, Arthur ayant sympathisé avec Marco, l'ébéniste de la ville, et Molly ayant la possibilité de prendre la direction de la crèche locale. Quant à Ruby et Dorothée, elles envisageaient de racheter le seul restaurant de la ville qui avaient fermé depuis quelques mois, ce qui avait ravis les habitants.

« Que vas-tu répondre au maire Ghorm ? » demanda Emma pour se changer les idées.

« Et toi, vas-tu accepter de diriger l'hôpital de Storybrooke ? » voulut savoir Regina qui hésitait encore.

« Cela me tente bien. Granny et Astrid gèrent parfaitement le dispensaire, et les médecins qui y travaillent sont très compétents. Quant au MGH, ils peuvent tout à fait se passer de moi. De toute façon, Storybrooke n'est qu'à une heure de Boston, je pourrais revenir en cas de besoin… » énonça Emma, faisant comprendre à sa femme qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

« Quant à moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour Boston et je dois reconnaître que cela me plairait de m'occuper d'une petite ville comme Storybrooke et de l'aider à retrouver une seconde jeunesse. Ce sera un défi à relever… » reconnut Regina.

« Storybrooke, nous voilà ! » conclut Emma avec un large sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement sa belle brune, quelque chose dont elle ne se lassait jamais.

« Les enfants vont être ravis ! C'est toujours la croix et la bannière pour les faire revenir ici, alors quand ils vont apprendre que l'on va s'y installer définitivement, ils vont hurler de joie » affirma Regina en riant légèrement.

« Et si nous décidons finalement d'agrandir un peu plus la famille, je préfère que cet enfant grandisse dans un environnement sain et paisible plutôt que dans une ville où les mauvaises fréquentations sont légions… » soupira Emma en songeant à la bande de petits voyous qui trainait autour d'Henry.

Elle avait confiance en son fils aîné et savait qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais un gang, mais elle savait aussi que les membres de cette bande de délinquants risquaient de perdre patience et d'agresser physiquement son fils. Et elle savait que Regina avait tout aussi peur. Heureusement, Henry était venu leur en parler dès que ce Peter Pandleton avait commencé à lui tourner autour, et toutes les deux avaient demandé à Auguste d'ouvrir une enquête. Alors si elles pouvaient soustraire Henry à la convoitise de cette petite brute, elles en seraient toutes les deux soulagées.

« J'en ai vraiment envie tu sais… » sourit doucement Regina, lui faisant arquer un sourcil d'incompréhension « D'agrandir notre famille, mais j'aimerais vraiment un bébé cette fois… nos enfants grandissent beaucoup trop vite… » se justifia-t-elle avec un soupir nostalgique.

Emma savait que Regina avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'Henry ait une petite-amie et commence à vouloir passer plus de temps avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec elles, même si pour le moment, ils n'avaient encore jamais raté une sortie en famille. Et Emma devait reconnaître qu'elle aussi aimerait avoir un bébé dans cette maison, pour le seul plaisir de voir Regina pouponner. Elle était sûre que ce serait un des plus beaux spectacles qu'elle ait jamais vus. Emma dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, la faisant bondir sur ses jambes. A l'étage, les trois enfants apparurent, et Emma nota qu'Ava et Nicholas paraissaient tout aussi nerveux et inquiets qu'elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amours, c'est seulement Belle avec les papiers d'adoption » les rassura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte sur la jeune assistante sociale.

« Désolée du retard, mais j'ai dû m'occuper d'une urgence » lança Belle en leur montrant un cosy dans lequel un magnifique bébé dormait à poing fermé.

« Un petit orphelin ? » devina Emma en s'attendrissant devant la bouille adorable de l'angelot.

« La police vient de nous l'amener. Sa mère vient de mourir d'une overdose, et son père est en prison à vie. Du coup j'ai fait un saut à l'hôpital pour que Graham l'examine » expliqua Belle en déposant le cosy sur le canapé.

« Et il va bien ? » demanda Regina en craquant elle aussi sur ce petit ange.

« Neal va parfaitement bien. Un vrai miracle quand on sait dans quelles conditions il vivait » affirma Belle avec soulagement « Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une famille pour lui »

« Commençons par les papiers d'adoption » lança Emma avec impatience, faisant sourire Belle.

« Il ne manque plus que vos signatures respectives, et Ava et Nicholas seront officiellement des Swan-Mills » annonça Belle en leur remettant chacune un exemplaire des papiers d'adoption qu'elles signèrent à tour de rôle sous le regard attentif des jumeaux et d'Henry.

« Et voilà, félicitations à vous deux, vous voilà mères de ces deux adorables enfants ! » clama Belle en rangeant soigneusement les papiers « Vous recevrez votre exemplaire dans quelques jours, dès que le juge l'aura enregistré officiellement »

« Nous sommes leurs mères depuis plus d'un an Belle » affirma Regina en attirant à elle les jumeaux qui pleuraient de joie, enfouissant leurs visages dans la poitrine de leur maman.

Alors que Belle rangeait ses papiers dans son sac, Neal se réveilla et se mit à hurler, la faisant soupirer en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Il ne fait que ça depuis que les policiers nous l'ont amené, et David m'a dit que c'était ses pleurs incessants qui avaient amené une voisine à prévenir les secours » expliqua-t-elle à Emma et Regina surprises par la réaction de Belle.

« Pauvre trésor, tu as eu des débuts dans la vie difficiles hein ? » murmura Emma en détachant le petit bonhomme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et comme par magie, les pleurs se tarirent, et Neal s'accrocha au doigt d'Emma en hoquetant parfois, ses grands yeux bleu-vert semblables à ceux d'Emma plongé dans les siens.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé la nouvelle famille de ce petit gars Belle » commenta Henry en venant s'asseoir près d'Emma qui lui remit le bébé.

A presque 15 ans, Henry était devenu presqu'aussi grand que sa mère blonde et adorait son rôle de grand-frère qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Il était le meilleur élève de sa classe et était un jeune homme très responsable, pour la plus grande fierté de ses mamans.

« Tu veux le tenir maman ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour apporter le bébé à Regina.

« Il est adorable. Il ressemble à Nicholas je trouve » commenta Ava en tendant la main, son visage s'illuminant lorsque Neal s'en empara et la serra fortement.

« Oui, mais il a les yeux de 'Ma » commenta Nicholas en passant un doigt léger sur la joue de Neal qui gazouilla joyeusement, faisant rire les enfants.

« Bonjour petit Neal » roucoula Regina en berçant tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras.

Au son de sa voix, Neal braqua les yeux sur elle et gazouilla de plus belle avec un sourire plein de bulles, faisant définitivement fondre le cœur de la mairesse. Si ceux qui un jour, l'avaient surnommé la « Méchante Reine », la voyaient en cet instant, ils comprendraient à quel point ils s'étaient trompés sur cette femme merveilleuse. Quant à Emma, en observant sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux contes de son enfance, constatant avec un sourire de bonheur qu'auprès de Regina, elle avait obtenu sa fin heureuse et qu'elles vivaient effectivement heureuses, avec beaucoup d'enfants…

De son côté, Belle les regardait agir tous ensemble et comprit en les voyant tous autour de Regina et de Neal, qu'Henry avait raison. Cet enfant ne pourrait jamais trouver ailleurs l'amour qui unissait les membres de cette famille, et elle était fière d'avoir pu aider à les réunir, juste retour des choses puisqu'Emma était celle qui lui avait présenté le grand amour de sa vie, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et avec lequel elle avait eu Gidéon, son fils adoré…

« Je vous fais remplir le formulaire de demande d'accueil ? » sourit-elle en sortant un autre dossier de sa sacoche, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« D'accord, mais à l'avenir, il te faudra venir jusqu'à Storybrooke pour nous faire remplir les autres formulaires » lui apprit Emma avant d'éclater de rire en entendant les cris de joie des enfants.

« Je vais appeler Violette pour lui apprendre la nouvelle ! » s'écria Henry en se précipitant à l'étage, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Belle acquiesça, leur fit signer le document, puis partie, rassurée sur le sort de Neal qui paraissait bien décidé à rester dans les bras de Regina. Souriante et le cœur en paix, Emma vint enlacer sa belle brune, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour admirer leur nouveau fils.

« Je t'aime Regina, merci pour cette vie merveilleuse que tu m'as offerte » souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa Sauveuse.

« Je t'aime aussi Emma, et j'aime notre famille » souffla Regina avant de se pencher pour embrasser tendrement sa femme.

Elles savaient que la vie ne serait pas toujours rose, mais elles savaient aussi qu'ensemble elles feraient front et en ressortiraient plus fortes et plus soudées que jamais. Et pour elles, chaque nouvelle année prendrait une signification bien particulière, car c'était en cette période de fête, que la magie avait opérée, et qu'elles s'étaient éprises l'une de l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, cette histoire est officiellement terminée !**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires qui je l'espère vous plairons et seront à la hauteur de votre attente...**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous !**

 **Bises:-)**


End file.
